Static Assimilation
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: Ranma's mother heads back to the U.S. specifically Dakota after Genma takes Ranma. When they return home and find her gone Ranma goes after her. He's caught in the Big Bang, but you know what they say Adaptation is the corner stone of the Anything Goes... Please read the most recent Important Notice in my Profile.
1. Big Bang

Exclamation: I own neither Ranma ½ nor Static Shock…If I did well Ranma wouldn't become a chick and there would be a larger diversity of bang babies throughout. (Note: Any bang babies you don't recognize most likely are of my own design…those that aren't are of someone else's. The owner will be recognized in the ending authors note.) Characters welcome.

Static Assimilation

Chapter 1: Big Bang

Genma stood in front of the front door of his family home his five year old son at his side and his wife shaking her head furiously. They'd been arguing for the past half hour getting nowhere. He wanted to take Ranma on a training trip and Nodoka wouldn't allow it stating she wouldn't be separated from her son for so long and if they had to go she could go with them. He'd go on and on about how she couldn't come as it would only make the boy soft.

"Dear it'll only be for two weeks the boys got to train if he wants to be the best and he will be the best I'll make sure of it" he stated as he squared his shoulders towards the red haired woman in front of him. Nodoka stared at her husband before looking down "I…I suppose as long as you promise to bring him home safely…only two weeks right?" the bald martial artist smiled "yes dear only two weeks and then we'll be home. I promise." Nodoka nodded as she gathered her son into her arms and began hugging him for all she was worth.

"You be good for your father now wont you Ranma?" his mother asked receiving only a "yes mama" in reply. "Good I'll be waiting for you to come back to me okay…I'll miss you so much my precious Ranma." The little boy smiled up at his mother and said the only thing that an innocent young boy could when leaving his mother for the first time. "I love you mama." His words caused her to smile even as tears streaked down her face.

Genma grunted at the softness of the boys before pulling him from his mother's arms giving the mother of his child a kiss on the cheek, He slid Ranma's pack onto the boys shoulders before shouldering his own and opening the door. "C'mon boy we'll be back soon enough. Dear try not to worry when we get back Ranma will have become even better and remember it'll only be two weeks." With those words spoken he ushered his son out the door and into the distance.

Several Years Later…

"Mom! Were home!" Ranma called now thirteen he had grown in the seven years he'd been gone. When he received no reply he called again once again receiving nothing but silence. "Pops! She's not here!" the ponytailed youth said. Genma just grunted as he dropped his pack "She's probably shopping boy. I can't believe I had such a weak son that he had to come running to his mother! Oh what have I done to receive such weak son unable to get through his training without whining about his mother!" With that he began crying two rivers of fake tears that rushed out his eyes as he raised his right arm to cover them.

Ranma's eyes lit up as a fire seemed to ignite in their depths "Shut up old man! You told her the trip would only be for two weeks not eleven years!" He walked into the kitchen while Genma continued to sob completely ignorant that his son had walked away. As soon as he entered Ranma immediately picked up on two facts one there was a letter on the counter top and the other "Pop! Moms not been here in a long time" the ponytailed youth spoke as he walked back out the kitchen letter in hand.

In a flash Genma's tears had subsided and the letter was removed from Ranma's hands. Ripping the envelope open the bald man quickly began scanning the letter. The color of his face darkening to a deep red as he snarled and tore the letter up, "You're mother ran off boy! She went back to the states! Divorced me!" He grunted as he picked up his pack and turned for the door. "Come on boy! Were going to the Tendo's" Ranma on the other hand began piecing the letter back together. It read:

_To my Dearest Ranma and my Louse of a husband:_

_It has been five years since you have left to the day and under the guidance of my mother I have decided to move on. Ranma my sweet child know that I love you with all of my heart and should you return home I believe you should know that in my early years I grew up in America. My father, your grandfather was a Lieutenant stationed in Japan on one of his rotations when he met your grandmother. At the end of his tour they married and had me on American soil so in my early years that's where I lived._

_I had just finished my paramedic training when my father died god rest his soul mother and I returned to Japan. I have returned to Dakota to start my life again. Should you find this know that you can come here you have citizenship as I had you on an American Naval base in Japan thus on American soil._

_Genma know that with all my being I despise you! You took my child and left me to rot for FIVE YEARS! In case you were alive I have already filed for a divorce and have taken my family name again. I wish nothing more to do with you or your empty promises._

_You're Mother and His Ex-Wife_

_P.S. Should you come looking for me Ranma my family name is Ikeda if you choose not too than you still have all the love I have to give my precious Wild Horse._

"BOY! LETS GO" Genma's voice carried through the open door. Ranma ignored him and began opening random drawers until he finally pulled out scotch tape and began taping the letter back together. Once finished he carefully folded the paper and slid it into his pack. Genma burst into the room just as he finished closing his bag "Ranma! I said lets go we have to go see an old friend of mine!" The dark haired youth shook his head "Ain't goen Pops. Gonna go find mom." His voice was low but his back was straight and eyes looking directly into his fathers.

The bald martial artist gained an angry expression and he rushed his son opening with a mid-level thrust kick followed by a punch towards his sons head. Ranma bent backwards at almost ninety degrees avoiding both blows before hitting his father with a reverse round house kick when the fist was pulled back. Genma stunned that he'd missed was unable to dodge and was struck. He stumbled forward and his son pressed his advantage. Before long Genma passed out under a rain of fists, feet, knees, and elbows he slumped to the floor bruises already forming.

"Sorry Pops…Can't go to your friends gotta see mom." He mumbled as he walked out of the house without looking back.

He headed for the only American base in Japan it was placed right beside the Embassy. "Halt and identify yourself!" a voice called from the right of the gate "Names Saotome Ranma! I was born here and was hoping that they had a record on file that I could use." A figure walked forward the man looked to be in his late thirties his dark hair cropped short dressed in green fatigues and holding a berretta. "You're kidding right kid? This is no hospital! Look somewhere else!" "There aint no where else man!" Ranma called back.

The soldier turned and began walking back to his post "Not my problem kid find, someone who cares!" he called over his shoulder. Ranma glared at the soldier for a moment before turning and walking toward the Embassy gates.

Upon reaching the gates he looked to the soldiers manning it "I'm an American citizen born on that military base over there…but they wont let me in let alone get me the files or the paper!" The guard on the left raised an eyebrow while the guard on the right stood motionless for a moment than grabbed his radio.

"Sir we have a young man down here claiming to be an American citizen born on the base but he has no proof of Identification. What are your orders?" his voice was a deep baritone and held little emotion. A voice floated through moments later "Let him in Sergeant…Armed escort at all times. Bring him to my office and I'll send for the papers."

The soldier clicked his button again and said "Sir Yes Sir" before opening the gate his gun held in the ready position. "Stacey escort him into the Ambassadors office arm at the ready" Ranma walked in front of the guard that was on the left as the gate closed behind them. The guard directed him up two flights of stairs and down a long narrow hallway before motioning him into the third door on the left. A brunette woman sat behind a desk apparently doing a crossword puzzle.

"Ms. Barnett the young man is here for the Ambassador." Stacey stated and was given a wave without her looking up. "Seven letter word for the most prominent Asian art form." She mumbled while chewing on her eraser. "Martial" Ranma grunted as he passed causing the girls eyebrows to rise as she mental tried fitting the word into the slot. Stacey chuckled when the secretary began writing the word in.

"Mr. Ambassador here's the young man…" Stacey said when they were both in the office causing the man to stand up before walking over to Ranma and extending his hand. "Thank you Stacey, Hello Mr.…." he trailed off "Saotome Ranma Sir" the dark haired youth filled in "Mr. Saotome I'm Ambassador Chase I hear you're saying that you are an American citizen." The man said as he motioned Ranma to take a seat before moving back behind his desk. Ranma nodded "yes Sir my mother insisted that I be born on American soil like her."

Chase rubbed his hand on his chin for a moment when a soldier walked into the room a folder with a small amount of papers in hand. He was out of the room as quickly as he arrived and chase began thumbing through the file. After a few flips of the pages he stopped and he squinted at the paper. "Saotome Ranma, born October Eighth to Saotome Nodoka and Genma. Granted dual citizenship until eighteen." He looked up at Ranma "How may we at the Embassy help you Mr. Saotome?" he asked his smile tight.

"I just need a copy of the papers sir, after that I'll find my own way." His words caused Chase to twitch before shuffling the papers in the folder for a moment than passed a birth certificate to Ranma. With a quick bow Ranma was out of the room and on his way.

Weeks later…

It was midday and Ranma stood in a phone booth phone book in hand. 'Let's see Iafelice, Ianiro, Iboa, Iddeen, Igawa, Ihran, Iian, Ijackman, and Ikeda! Ikeda, Sasame, Ikeda Nodoka 1436 Thurman Heights,' Exiting the booth book in hand the dark haired youth began moving into the middle of the city "man this area is a dump…" he muttered aloud.

"Whatchu callen a dump boy?" a voice came from the alley beside him Ranma cocked his head to the side "Yeah I'm talken to ya gook." The voice said again as it expelled three teenagers a Hispanic kid and two African American. Two held chains the other a long metal pipe. "Were gonna mess you up" the one on the left growled as he began twirling his chain.

"Yeah no one disses the rough packs hood" this time it was the one on the right his pipe smacking into the palm of his hand "Get him" the first thug yelled making the three rush at Ranma.

A chain swung at Ranma's head and he leaned backward at a seventy degree angle letting it pass over him before leaping back into a back flip and landing in the street. The other two came in at the same time one going high one going low. As the chain was about to connect the ponytailed youth lifted his foot and brought it down on the chain pinning it to the ground while the pipe was pulled from the others hands.

Two opened palm strikes later the two were flat on their asses "okay morons two options either you run away tail between your legs or I leave you lying on the ground as I walk away…your call." The first two looked at Ranma and then at their leader. A moment later Ranma was walking away from three downed thugs.

Ranma made his was down the main street when a police car pulled up beside him. "Hey kid why aren't, you in class?" the driver asked forcing Ranma to stop, turning to the officer he cocked his head to the side "school? Why would I be in school…I just got into town today…" The officer raised his eyebrow and glanced to his partner who called "what's your name kid and where do you live?"

"My mom lives at 1436 Thurman Heights and that's where I was goen now if you'd be so kind as to point the way I'll get outta your hair." The two officers shared a look before stepping out of the car. "Okay kid how bout you get in the car…we'll take ya down to the station and we'll get your mother to come get you…" the second officer said as his hand hovered above his club. Ranma smiled before leaping over the heads and sprinting down the road the two officers quickly gave chase. When he turned down an alley way he found himself at a dead end turning around he saw the officers at the entrance with one slowly moving forward. Ranma just shook his head and waved at the officers before leaping up onto the building behind him and disappearing from their sight.

Later that day…

Ranma wasn't sure what to do…he'd spent the last five minutes staring at the door wondering if he should knock or just walk in or go to the phone booth down the street and call he turned and kicked a stone in frustration. 'What am I suppose to say anyway… Hi mom sorry that pop basically kidnapped me and kept me away from you for eleven almost twelve years? Yeah that'd go over well' the ponytailed youth thought. He turned just in time to see the curtains sway before the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a girl asked she had red hair and eyes that seemed to scream curiosity. "Hai! I mean I hope so…See I'm looking for Ikeda, Nodoka it say she lives here." Ranma said motioning to the phone book. The girl stepped forward closing the door behind her "I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name we got this house about a year ago…I'm Frieda by the way." Ranma sighed and looked toward the ground "Saotome Ranma pleased to meetcha… stupid book must be outta date." Frieda looked at the phone book in his hand for a moment before nodding "Yeah it's from about two years ago, why are you looking for her anyway?"

Ranma shook his head "don't matter I'll find her… thanks for your help." the ponytailed youth turned away "Wait! Maybe my parents will know something…" she grabbed Ranma's arm and dragged him inside and into the dining room. "Mom, Dad, this is Saotome, he came here looking for Ikeda a woman who lived here before us." The redhead stated "no,no,no,no,no Saotome is my family name Ranma is my given name. I'm sorry its custom in Japan to introduce yourself family name first, and I'm looking for Nodoka" Ranma rushed out his face slightly red from his mistake.

The parents glanced toward one another before turning back and having a shared look of pain on their faces. "This house was once owned by a Nodoka Ikeda she was one of the paramedics out on the street during the gang war two years ago. She gave her life that night saving both a child and a fellow paramedic…I'm sorry son it seems your search was in vain" the man said his eyes looking right into Ranma's own.

Ranma's face went blank while his eyes began to shine with tears. "Oh…Thank you…" before he had a chance to leave Frieda's mother asked "She was your mother wasn't she?" Ranma nodded "Yeah she is, I thank you for all your help" with out another word Ranma walked out of the house.

Ranma moved as fast as his legs would carry him making him a blur to the human eye unsure of a destination until a gunshot rang out through the night. He pushed his feeling aside and rushed towards the sounds origin. "Protect the innocent there is no time for grief" a voice whispered in his head. He didn't have to worry about losing his way as gunshots continued to ring out.

Within minutes docks were in sight and in front of him teenagers were trying to kill each other. Particularly six guys surrounding two girls lashing out at them with chains and blades. He jumped the fence and began moving through the crowd knocking people out with swift blows. They were all yelling but Ranma couldn't make out what they were saying. Someone had gotten a lucky shot in to his side when the police showed up "Throw your weapons away and lay on the ground!" a voice called from the opposite side of the fence. This got everyone to stop the brawl and scatter as a canister was shot out of one of the choppers above.

It struck some barrels and caused a huge explosion of gas. Ranma's eyes widened as the purple cloud enshrouded him and all those surrounding him. This caused even more chaos as the brawlers began shooting at the police and screams began to rend the air. "Throw your weapons away and lay on the ground!" the voice called again to no avail.

Someone came up from behind him grabbed his arm and started pulling him turning he raised a fist to strike only to stop inches away from a girl with purple hair making her stumble back into another girl this one a tall Hispanic girl that looked fairly muscled the girls he was just helping. "We've got to go!" the purple haired girl said as she grabbed his arm again. The three made their way out of the smoke hacking and coughing.

When they made it out of the smoke they could see police arresting others left and right. Three swat armored police came toward the trio two with shields raised another with what looked to be some kind of gun. Ranma grabbed the two girls around the waist "hold on" he grunted as he jumped into the air over the police and landed right beside the fence the girls screaming the whole time. Another jump and they were over the fence where he let them go.

The taller girl nodded to him in thanks before grabbing the smaller girl and taking off down the street, Ranma went the other way sprinting past house after house and only slowed when he was nine blocks away from the docks. A few blocks after that he began feeling woozy and slightly dizzy so after taking in his surroundings he stumbled toward an abandoned subway tunnel. From there he moved into the corner pulled out his bedroll and fell asleep.

The next morning Ranma woke when people began thundering down the stairs crying out in pain. He reached out and grabbed one of them as they ran by "What's going on?" he asked the other boy stared at him for a moment before jerking back. "The sun man the sun was killing us so we ran you should be careful too man" with that he turned and fled deeper into the tunnel.

Ranma shrugged and walked over to the entrance before putting his hand into the sunlight before shrugging when no pain came. He quickly packed up his bedroll before walking back up to the stairs and walked into the light only to grunt in pain when the light hit his eyes. Turning around Ranma quickly made his way into the tunnels looking for the others who ran in earlier. He found them and more a few miles into the tunnel huddled together speaking in whispers.

Stepping into the room caused everyone to turn and look at him before shrugging his presence off. He walked over to a group of three and tapped the one closest to him on the shoulder. The other boy turned to Ranma "What?" he snapped "What the hell is going on?" Ranma asked, "What happened…The big bang happened! The gas from last night changed us…Made us powerful!" his voice was smug and his tone arrogant.

"Made us freaks more like! We can't even walk in the sunlight!" a woman looking to be in her thirties spoke angrily. She held a little girl no older than four in her arms gently bouncing her. "So what if we can't walk outside during the day! We have powers!" the didn't even look toward the woman "For example" the snapped his fingers and Ranma was knocked back hands on his ears and eyes glowing a neon purple.

Ranma stood his arms by his side a snarl on his face "What the hell was that for jackass!" he grunted the other boy just smirked before turning around. Ranma tapped him on the shoulder and when he didn't reply snapped his fingers by his ear causing him to grunt in pain and fall to the ground unconscious. Reaching down Ranma took the other boys sunglasses before turning to go back the way he came. When he reached the stairs he slid the sunglasses on and walked into the light.

Authors Notes: Now this is an idea that wouldn't stop nagging at me so I wrote it down. I will most likely continue as I find it rather entertaining though reading over it I find some parts are rather forced…I know it's short but like all my others the first chapters more about the origin than the actual story.

Questions and Comments are more than welcome as are flames. (aint nothen you can say that I already haven't) If you can guess Ranma's power you get a cookie.

Also looking for a beta! Oh if you see any errors please let me know.

**I'd Like Characters! Name, Power, Weakness, Identifying Mark…**


	2. New Foes New Woes

Authors note…YAY my voice is heard! Oh wait who cares….Any way Koios my first reviewer for this fic gets three quarters a cookie!

Static Assimilation

Chapter 2: New Foes and New Woes

Ranma exited the subway and made his way back to the commercial area. Every which way he looked people were talking about the Big Bang and how they'd seen the kids turn into monsters on the news. As he was walking by a window with a bunch of TV's a bunch of teens could be seen mutating. One got giant boils growing over his person another had tentacles growing and waving wildly about 'What about me? Will that happen to me to? And how the hell did I do that this morning? It was like I was on autopilot…' Ranma thought as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"It's almost as bad as that riot two years ago!" an elderly man grumbled from his position next to Ranma. "Naw not nearly as bad not even close" Ranma whispered flashing back to the night before. "HAH! What would a youngster like you know about it!" the old man growled out while grabbing the youth's shirt sleeve. "Enough old timer I know enough" Ranma replied pulling his arm away and walking off. Ignoring the old mans grumblings of youth and disrespect.

Making his way to the slower side of town he headed into a slow electronics store. As soon as he was through the door the guy at the counter spoke "Welcome to Dakota Electronics is there anything I can do to assist you today?" his voice was the epitome of bored. "Yeah I need to know where the newspaper is." Ranma replied walking up to the counter. The bored guy looked at Ranma "Yeah it's down Isle three bud…now if your done." He didn't finish his statement before looking back to the TV on the counter.

Rolling his eyes Ranma walked away "What's wrong Frieda? They all out of Brittney?" a guys voice asked from his right "Funny…there's this kid over in the corner it's like he's sick or something…" This voice Ranma recognized so he turned and saw the girl from the night before standing with two guys. Looking over too the corner a kid seems to be shaking as he gripped the wall. "That explains what happened to the Brittney" one said "Vergil!" Frieda exclaimed as the kid began shaking even more and groaning loudly.

The kid began to clutch his stomach while his back began to bulge out tearing his shirt. Within seconds the kid was replaced by a shaggy purple furred werewolf and Frieda's other companion yelled out "It's a Bang Baby!" His words coupled with the beasts roars and snarls caused mass hysteria. People were rushing from all over the building out the front doors. Frieda and her two friends rushed past him and he saw a flash of recognition on her face.

As soon as the last person was out coincidently the boring cashier Ranma moved in front of the door blocking the creature's path. "Your not getten past me fur face!" Ranma said falling into a ready stance. With surprising speed the creature moved past his opponent's defenses and knocked him through the front door and across the street.

Holding his gut Ranma stood "okay maybe you did get past me" he grunted out lowly making his way across the street Ranma found that the beast was running away from a guy with red and yellow hair not surprising as the guy held a fire ball in his hand. "You're a Bang Baby!" Vergil cried "Fresh born and ready to play! Even got a new Name Hotstreak" he stated. Using fireballs he chased Vergil down an alley and threw a fireball after him before turning to Frieda. "Hey Frieda you were always so cool with me why don't we change that?" he asked his voice laced with arrogance.

The blonde boy stepped in between saying something that Ranma couldn't quite make out before Hotstreak held a hand out burning the front of his shirt off. Ranma moved in between the two in the blink of an eye pushing him away. "Sorry pal I suggest you back off" Ranma growled as he fell into stance again. "How are you going to stop me?" Hotstreak said as he ignited his hands. "Easy" Ranma started before he disappeared in a blur of motion and reappeared with his fist in Hotstreaks gut. "I'll do that" he finished before straightening and making his way back toward Frieda letting the other boy fall to his knees. The flame haired boy grunted as he ignited his hands and stood up launching a fireball at Ranma's retreating form and struck his shoulder.

Ranma cried out and his eyes glowed neon purple the light bursting out from the rims of his shades. Growling he turned around and extended both hands snapping his fingers in quick succession forcing Hotstreak to his knees again when a masked teen flew out on what appeared to be a trash lid purple lightning arcing across his eyes. "Yo what happened to Hotstreak? He burn out?" the teen asked.

The blonde kid stepped forward "Close this dude turned off the burners!" he said with a smile. Frieda ran around the corner and called the police and the flying teen left while the blonde ran into the alley to get his friend. "So Ranma what was that? How'd you get to be a Bang Baby?" Frieda asked as she walked back. "Eh some girls were being attacked down by the docks last night so I stepped in and next thing I know this gas was everywhere. I barely got away from the police with my luck they'd think I was involved with those what do you call 'em? Gang Bangers…yeah that's it." Ranma said.

"So what are your powers?" the blonde asked as he helped a limping Virgil back onto the sidewalk. "Dunno..," Ranma shrugged Virgil gave him a weird look "How can you not know? You just used them?" the ponytailed boy shook his head "Those weren't mine got 'em from someone who gave me a hard time this morning."

"Well there you go you take other Bang Babies powers." The blonde said Ranma reached up and rubbed his forehead "Look specs I don't know who you are but that can't be right I didn't get the fleabags powers!" He growled out before turning back to Frieda "Can you tell me where the newspaper is or at least somewhere I can get a back issue from the night of the gang war?" he asked. She nodded "yeah the library has a few copies of that night at any given time it just a few blocks down on your right. Oh and Ranma my parents told me that you're welcome over anytime!"

Ranma smiled at her and nodded before making his way down the street. Virgil caught up to him a few moments later and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around "What do you care what happened that night!" he growled "it's not your business Virgil now leave me alone." Ranma turned and began walking again only to be cut off a few steps later "I'm making it my business!" Virgil ground out.

Ranma's eyes narrowed before he grabbed Virgil by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air "You know you're really starting to bug me Virgil back off!" with that he dropped Virgil and continued on his way.

The library was right where Frieda said it was and locating a paper wasn't a problem. The article on his mother was a fairly long one and even included a picture which made Ranma smile. As he was walking out of the newspaper section the newest one caught his eye. City Council Meeting to talk about Budget this Friday. 'Someone's going to bring up the big bang I know it! Might as well listen in.'

When he exited the library Ranma realized he didn't know where to go. Shrugging he made his way back toward the subway when he noticed people were pointing and staring at him. On instinct he turned hand lashing out and snagging a rock from the air. Looking to his hand than back to the only person behind him he smiled and dropped the rock. Shaking his head he began making his way back to the subway only catch another rock "Hey freak! I'm Talking Too You!" The overweight balding man he saw near the electronics store yelled throwing another rock.

Reaching out he caught the makeshift projectile in the same hand that held the last then proceeded to crush them into rubble. "What do ya want ol' man?" the man once white as a sheet from the display of strength suddenly changed to a deep red "I want you dead you freak! Or at the very least out of Dakota you Meta-Freak!" Ranma's body tensed and "Look mister I've done nothing to no one! So Back Off!" he grunted as he again turned to the abandoned subway depot.

Entering the tunnel Ranma could hear angry voices echoing through the tunnels. While he was removing his shades a scream of pain rang out and Ranma took off like a shot tunnel through tunnel as well as through several holes in the wall. As he drew nearer he could make out the voices "C'mon Felix just calm down!" a woman voice filtered through the air "Lets get serious here Lola you rolled with me up top so roll with me down here! We can take out all those who get in our way! We have the Power Now!" Felix's voice came much more clearly letting Ranma know he was closer. "What about Taren?" "What about her? You've seen her powers she's a chameleon while useful it don't mean she'd be of any help to us…She always has been to damn meek" Felix grunted and Ranma saw him kick a downed figure making it groan in pain.

Having seen enough Ranma launched himself into the room nailing Felix in the back of the head with his outstretched foot. Felix only stumbled slightly before righting himself and launching a back hand punch towards Ranma. The ponytailed youth just jumped back grinning until he was slammed back through the wall behind him. "Y'all best recognize boy. Knockouts the name concussive force the game." The newly proclaimed Knockout exclaimed.

Pulling himself from the rubble Ranma finally got a good look at his opponent. He stood at around 5'10 his skin was a pale mocha, his hair a slate grey, and his eyes twin voids of the deepest black his smile showed his teeth pointed and razor sharp. He wore a purple shirt with an encompassing X that did nothing to hide his muscular form, black pants that were tucked into his shin high combat boots, wrist and ankle weights and black gloves.

Brushing the rubble and dust off himself, Ranma stepped from rubble while cracking his neck "Well that was a cool little trick can I try?" the Asian youth asked as he fell into a ready stance, Knockout shrugged "Knock yourself out Y'all"

Taking a deep breath Ranma called out his power only to have his hands catch on fire. Shaking his head rapidly he punched forward expecting a ball of fire to head toward Knockout only to get what could best described a series of fire bullets. Knockout leapt to the side mouth open wide at the sight of the flurry of flame bullets. Coming out of his roll he looked to the girl that just stood there "Lola it's time to bounce!" he yelled running toward the exit on the opposite side of the room and as soon as Lola was out he slammed his foot into the ground. The room began to shake the walls breaking apart and the ceiling caving in "Later Y'all" called in parting before vanishing into the darkness.

Ranma was about to give chase when a groaning came from his left seeing the girl Knockout had kicked earlier he knew he had to choices but only one option 'Protect those in need' he thought rushing over to the girl knocking falling debris away getting to her just as the rest of the ceiling caved in. "Well shit" The martial artist mumbled before climbing over the downed girl to act as shield.

A pair of hands reached through the floor grabbing both Ranma and Taren and pulled them into the floor and out of the room.

Opening his eyes Ranma noted that he wasn't in any pain and the room wasn't shaking nor could the sound of stone on stone be heard. Looking around he saw a kid with orange hair a brown trench coat and a pair of shades much like his own. "Thanks Fade" a feminine voice came from behind him causing him to jump away igniting his hands in the process. "Easy guy nothing to worry about" the voice came again as a short girl with purple hair "Hey I know you! You're the girl from last night!" Ranma cried as he pointed and his flames dissipated.

"Uh yeah my names Gale and you've already met Fade" Gale said motioning to the red head that turned and walked into the nearest wall at his introduction. "Yeah real friendly aint he?" Ranma muttered. Gale smiled and shook her head slightly "He's ok when he gets use to you. I mean I only met him this morning and he's not so bad to me anymore, anyway I heard you were down here this morning and wanted to thank you, you know for last night" she turned and began walking down the tunnel motioning to Ranma to follow.

Ranma bowed "Saotome, Ranma and it wasn't nothen, part of the code is helping the weak…Not sayen you're weak just weaker than me…I mean…" Gale started laughing "its okay Saotome I know I'm not the strongest even before the big bang but don't let brick hear you say that she's weak." She led him back to the room where everyone was congregating. They were still all gathered into groups talking and ignoring the mess they were sitting in and around.

Ranma frowned these people hadn't even bothered to set up some sort of camp or fire it was already cold to begin with and the weather was set to change in just a few weeks. "These people aren't gonna survive long if they continue on like this look at the kids over there they can't be more than eight or nine and their shivering…" he muttered "Any ideas?" Gale muttered back "Yeah" Ranma nodded.

Turning he walked out of the room and down the hall until he reached the stairs jumping down onto the track Ranma grabbed the track and began lifting it bending it until he could get at the wood below. He ripped the wood from the ground and set it on the platform before ripping out another and setting it atop the first. Gale just stood to the side staring mouth wide open.

He gave her a smirk as he jumped back onto the platform and lifted both track mounts and carried them back into the room. Making his way to the middle he dropped them to the ground and ignited his hands. Soon a fire was blazing merrily as the smoke drifted toward the ceiling. He looked back toward the masses and waved with a grin on his face as they began to gather around.

"Mama I'm hungry!" the four year old girl cried looking up to her mother "I know baby I know but you'll have to be patient for now" her mother said as she hugged her tight. Seeing this Ranma nodded to himself and made his way back toward the entrance again. "Saotome you can't go up there!" Gale cried as he slid on his shades "Gotta Gale people are getting warmer now but hunger and thirst matter too, and its Ranma just Ranma."

Walking down the street Ranma couldn't see a grocery store anywhere and the sun was already beginning to go down. After asking a few people on the street and getting no reply he frowned. Looking to his right he saw an older slightly Nubian man walking out of a building titled "Freeman Community Center." "Hey Mister!" Ranma called as he ran across the street toward the man who looked over to him. "Easy there son where's the fire?" He asked while setting down his briefcase.

Ranma shook his head "What fire? Anyway can you point the way to the nearest grocer?" the man looked at Ranma a questioning look on his face. "Yeah just a few streets over that way" he paused as he turned to unlock his car door. "You look familiar son. Have we…" when he turned around again Ranma was gone causing him to raise an eyebrow before getting in his car.

Ranma walked up to the counter groceries in hand and began placing the items on the counter when a "hem, hem" caught his attention. Looking up he saw a woman in her thirties point to the sign by the credit machine "We retain the right to refuse service to anybody" Raising an eyebrow the Asian teen continued to place his items on the counter. "Sir I am asking you nicely please leave! We don't serve bang babies here!" she spoke forcefully her tone sickeningly sweet.

Nodding slightly Ranma moved toward the door only to grab a paper bag and begin loading his foodstuffs into it. "I'm calling the police!" the cashier spoke as she picked up the phone. As he finished loading the food he dropped some cash on too the counter and walked out the door, in the distance he could hear police sirens and in front of him floated Static. "You?" said the stunned super hero "Whatcha want hero?" the ponytailed youth asked.

"I want to know why you'd steal." Static spoke angrily as he began pulsing his energy "din't steal hero I left the money on the counter when she refused me service cause I was unlucky enough to be in the big bang…Now Move" Ranma spoke forcefully as began striding forward. "How bout you just wait here and we'll let the police take care of this misunderstanding?"

Shaking his head Ranma leapt into the air and onto a nearby building Static followed pulling some metal with him. "Back off hero! I did nothen wrong!" Ranma called over his shoulder. "I can't do that Ranma officially you stole from that store!" Static called as he threw the metal toward the Asian bang baby hoping to bury him.

Ranma began running faster avoiding the flying refuse he dropped into an alleyway and took off again toward the community center he met the man at earlier when a bolt of energy caught him in the back making him stumble and almost drop his cargo. He set the bag on the sidewalk before turning to the teen hero.

"Ya know today I've been assaulted by five bang babies including you and ya know what it's pissed me off!" Static replied by launching more energy toward Ranma striking him multiple times and knocking him into a near by building and shaking his shades off exposing his green cat like eyes and shattering the sunglasses when they hit the ground. Another blast struck Ranma followed by "I just magnetized you to the wall smart guy now we'll just wait for the police" raising his hands into the air Static let loose a blast of electricity creating an arrow pointing down.

Scowling Ranma began to struggle against wall when a thought flashed through his mind. His eyes began to glow a bright purple as he contorted his hand and snapped his fingers once and manipulated the sound into the mortar around his body causing it to crumble. Falling to the ground Ranma looked up to see Static staring at him open mouthed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash purple hair and yellow eyes smiling, he picked up his food and began making his way toward the subway. "Hey! Wait!" Static called as he began chasing toward him only to fly into a cloud of what appeared to be pure darkness.

Smirking Ranma rushed into the subway Gale right beside him. The two made their way into the congregation room. Ranma stepped back when he saw the room was almost completely empty. He quickly set to cooking a box of rice in a big pot along with some hot dogs, corn, and several other foods. Soon people began to filter back into the room lead by Fade and the woman with the hungry child.

Ranma passed a paper bowl and plate to Gale and nodded towards the woman before he began dishing up more and motioning the others to come and dig in. One by one they passed by getting some food it barely fed them all but it raised their downed spirits.

The next day Ranma began early while everyone was still sleeping he began going through his katas. Completing a butterfly kick he moved into a block than a series of punches before finally ending with a 360 crescent kick. As he stopped applause could be heard from the shadows of the room where a tall Hispanic girl was leaning against the wall.

"Any chance that I…" Brick-house never had a chance to finish her statement as Ranma shook his head violently "Can't teach I don't have a license and your build would make you all wrong for the style you seem to use strength which is good for you and all that but wont work for this…"

Not waiting for a reply Ranma walked over too the guy from the day before and once again pulled the shades off the guy and walked out. Making his way down the street the guy from the night before pulled up beside him as he passed the community center, as he stepped out of the car he motioned to Ranma and said "Follow me son."

Ranma unsure of what to do, so he did the only thing he really could after this guy had helped him. The man led them into an office with a view of the front fountain. Sitting down behind his desk he motioned Ranma into the other chair "My name is Robert Hawkins I run the community center and…" Mr. Hawkins stopped speaking and stared at the young man opposite him for a moment "Would you remove you sunglasses while were in my office son?" he asked.

"Uh 'fraid I can't sir I'm uh watcha call it… really sensitive to sunlight. Names Ranma by the way." Ranma replied staring at the man. Mr. Hawkins nodded "Well I wanted to talk to you, you see the store I gave you directions to last night was robbed but no ones really come forward save for the clerk and a few customers who all gave vague descriptions I was wondering if you saw the theft?" He leaned forward on to the desk and stared at Ranma.

"I din't see any theft Mr. Hawkins." Ranma spoke looking directly into the man eyes until he nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Mr. Hawkins could you tell me where the Council Chambers are, I was hoping to attend the meeting tonight see what they're doing about the bang babies."

After retrieving Gale, Ranma made his way to the City Chambers just in time to see Mr. Hawkins begin to tear into the Mayor. "You work for Us we don't work for You!" he said as he slammed his fist into the podium the people around him cheered. "Alright Mr. Hawkins alright ask your questions." The aged woman stated a grim look on her face.

He didn't smile in victory just became more serious "We all know that the police have what's left of the gas from the tanks how do we not know who they belong to by now?" The mayors face showed her irritation as she leaned forward "that's a good question Mr. Hawkins and as soon as I find out…" she was cut off the door burst into the room hinges and all "for your sake it best be quick cause we want more!" Knockout spoke loudly as he strolled into the room three others following behind him.

"Sentinel the door!" he called moments later when people began trying to rush out of the room. Sentinel a short red headed teen raised his hands up and made a sweeping motion toward the door causing the windows to shatter and the glass to relocate into the doorway in an un-fractured wall. "Done Knockout" he said his voice tinged with an Irish accent.

Ranma looked to the other two Lola stood with another girl colored in a rainbow of all things everything from her hair to her fingernails was rainbow colored. A man at the end of the table to the Mayor right stood up his face blotched with red. "Felix! What do you think you're doing!" He yelled Knockout turned to look at the man "Name aint Felix anymore pops, Lets get serious here! I doubt the police will give us the gas so were going to ransom you.., Well most of you…" looking to Lola he gave a nod.

"I'd like to introduce Belladonna her powers are…well let's just say y'all in for one heck of a fright!" the newly introduced Belladonna began to glow a dull green as she waved one of her hands toward the councilmen on the right. Almost immediately they began to scream in terror.

Sirens in the distance along with flashing lights showed the police were on their way. The multicolored girl moved to the smirking mayor a pair of white gloves appearing around her hands lining one up with each of the other woman's shoulders she pushed them against the table causing it to melt and allowing her to pull out a small box with wires attached.

"Not a smart move lady!" she growled "Easy Cascade we wanted the police here we just got them a little earlier than expected." Knockout said calming the girl. Ranma shook his head at the sight. "Morons" he grunted looking to his left he saw Virgil and his friend apparently looking for ways out causing him to once again mutter "Morons."

Virgil apparently finally noticed that Ranma was there too and he and Richie crawled over "aren't you going to do something?" Richie asked causing light sensitive boy to sigh. "Can't yet too many people they'd jus get caught if the cross fire." Virgil stared at him hard for a minute "Can't you just grow wings or something and hit 'em from the air?" Gale was about to say something when Ranma subtly shook his head "I can't because I can't copy physical powers!" he growled out.

A phone began to ring on the desk Knockout reached forward and wrapped his hand around the phone showing just how big his hands were as none of the phone could be seen. "Yeah this is the guy in charge! Y'all best realize I've got hostages and hurten them aint no big thing for me. What I want is simple I want either what's left of the Big Bang Juice or I want a million bucks! You got an half an hour than people are gonna start screamen!" with that he hung up the phone and dropped it on the desk.

"Take care of the window Cascade don't want no snipers getten through." Knockout muttered causing the girl to bring forth her pure white energy in the form of a ball. She launched ball after ball at the windows around the room causing the top to melt and seal to the bottom.

'Shit aint gotta choice now!' Ranma thought, looking over to Gale he nodded to the girl. Gale leaned forward and began pulsing her energy out under the benches and causing it to rise up to fill the room. "What's going on! Stop this!" Knockout cried as his vision was taken from him. Ranma moved fast rushing over to the wall he hammered away at it until a good portion of it crumbled. Than one by one he moved the people from the benches out starting with Virgil and Richie.

Once all the civilians were out save those on the council Ranma grabbed Gale set her outside and allowed the cloud of darkness to dissipate. "Yo thumper!" he called "It's time for round two and this time I'm gonna make it quick!" He rushed forward catching Knockout in the chest before being knocked back a swing of his over grown hands.

Speeding forward Ranma grabbed one of the benches and launched it toward his foe. Knockout struck the bench causing it to shatter Ranma smiled and called "an opening!" with those words he kicked Knockout in the head leaving him down for the count.

"Get him!" Cascade yelled as she threw a ball of black energy at Ranma. Frowning Ranma jumped back turned and lashed out striking the air and knocking Sentinel into his glass wall shattering it and leaving him unconscious. Before turning his attention back to the multicolored girl.

He quickly looked up and took aim before firing off a bullet sized flame. The flame cut through one side of the long fluorescent light causing it to swing down. Cascade had other plans though she dove out of the way rolled to her feet and grabbed Belladonna melted a part of the floor and jumped in.

Shrugging Ranma picked up Knockout and Sentinel and walked out of the building. As soon as he stepped out he heard the sounds of numerous guns being cocked. Ranma through the two villains forward and waved to the police officers, before walking back inside only to hear the council grumbling about the meta-humans, he walked into the doorway and watched.

The members who were hit by the spores weren't screaming anymore but only one of em was conscious. "See I told you! I told you these bang babies should be shot they're not human! Screw trying to rehabilitate these monsters!" Mr. Laranka yelled slamming his still slightly shaking fist against the table.

"Ya know yesterday I went to get some food and the woman at the register told me that she wouldn't serve a meta-human. I paid for and took the food anyway and had the cops called on me! See this is what pisses me off I have no choice but to protect the innocent! That's how I got caught up in the big bang and you bastards are stonewalling the people who could change me and so many others back! So I just thought somthen up see you folks may be weak but ya sure as hell aint innocent!" Ranma said as he walked up to the podium.

Mr. Laranka stared at Ranma for a moment before snarling "Is that a threat kid? Cause if it is there are quite a few police officers just outside the building! I won't stand for threats from anyone!"

"Mister if I made a threat it would already have carried out and you'd need a stretcher to get outta here. I'm not gonna attack you jus cause you aint innocent but don't expect me to protect when Knockout comes back. Sun Tzu once said "If ignorant of both your enemy and yourself, you are certain to be in peril." Have a good night ya inglorious bastards." With those words he walked out side to see the police officers still hadn't moved to lock up the two unconscious bang babies.

Shrugging Ranma began walking toward the civilian side of the barrier when a police officer shouted at him "Where do you think you're going Freak!" Ranma pissed off as he was didn't bother to retort and raised one finger causing the officers face to go red and his hands to tense. The sound of a shot being fired rang out soon followed by a loud grunt of pain.

Ranma turned his eyes glowing bright several small flames ignited in his hands the officers quickly trained their guns on him. "Hold your fire!" the chief called "Ranma Son you've got to calm down" Mr. Hawkins said as he laid a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Mr. Hawkins you want me to calm down when I just got shot! That bastard should fry!" Ranma began to wobble on his feet before falling forward and hitting the pavement. Mr. Hawkins only hesitated half a second before yelling "We Need an Ambulance!" Gale seeing that the man who was talking to Ranma moments before got into the ambulance with him turned and headed for the subway.

Later at the hospital:

A police officer walked up to a nurse exiting Ranma's room. "Is he stable enough to be transported?" he asked "We've removed the bullet it was lodged in one of his stomach muscle just below his ribs. He is stable for the moment. I was under the impression that this young man had done nothing wrong though." The police officer smirked "That's up to the courts to decide ma'am. Please ready him for immediate transfer." The nurse just nodded before entering the room again and gasping.

The heart rate machine was turned off the bed empty and the windows open wide. Ranma was nowhere to be seen. The police officer began cursing up a storm as he ran toward the exit.

Authors note a.k.a. Things you ought to know: First I'd like to thank _**7Winds**_ he has been a great sounding board and a source of limitless inspiration. Two of the unknown characters above are his doing. Knock Out and Cascade! Next chapters will most likely be longer but I won't guarantee it.

You see any mistakes please let me know.

Characters WANTED!

Review Review Review


	3. Lights, Shadows, and Screams

Static Assimilation

Chapter 3: Lights, Shadows, and Screams

Opening his eyes Ranma groaned in pain "Easy there Ranma, No worries you're back in the Haven." Fades voice came from his right. "You know kid getting shot isn't a good way to live a long and happy life" a woman's voice came directly from his left. Looking over he saw Clara leaning against a cushion that had come from one of the subway cars. She looked winded her brown plaited hair hung about her face in a half hazard fashion but she was smiling.

Looking over to Fade he raised an eyebrow as Clara didn't usually hang around anyone but her daughter. "She has healing powers Ranma, now be a good boy and thank your doctor." Fade said as he slid into the wall heading off to who knew where.

Looking back to the Jamaican woman Ranma smiled "Thanks…healing powers huh? Wouldn't have guessed that, so what's Fade been calling you?" he laughed out. Fade had taken to naming the people after finding out their power and he was surprisingly good at it. "Heh he named me Witchdoctor and you Ranma Saotome are more than welcome! You have given us heat and food and hope. Hope for ourselves, hope for our children and hope for our future! Should you ever need it I'll be around to help." She stood and walked out of the room with a single glance back at the doorway.

Ranma was smiling until he began to lift himself from the cushion he'd been placed on. He grunted as he finally stood on his feet, as soon as he found his balance he walked from the room grimacing with each breath. Ahead of him Clara stood speaking with Gale and Brick-House. The latter quickly spotted him and pointed him out to the other two.

Clara marched up too him with Gale right behind and looked ready to bite his head off "You crazy boy! I may be a healer but I can't heal you if I don't know what you're supposed to be like when well! I merely knitted the wound!" Gale shook her head "You stupid, moronic, MAN!" She yelled a fire lit in her eyes "Brick would you?" she asked her voice much softer. Brick-House didn't hesitate she picked Ranma up and began carrying him back to the room.

"Oh c'mon! In a few days I'll be right as rain!" Ranma yelled from his position on the cushion "Hmph I'll believe it when I see it." Brick stated before walking out of the room with Clara following. "C'mon Gale I'm fine!" Ranma stated leaning his head back to look at the girl. "Ranma you just got shot. Please just heal if you're alright in a few days than great but we don't want to take any chances!" Her voice began soft but gained strength and volume toward the end.

Complying Ranma didn't argue any further just stared at the ceiling before a thought occurred to him. "Hey can I get something to eat I'm kinda really hungry?" Gale blinked once and then twice before beginning to giggle. "Sure Ranma I'll get you a Saotome sized platter but if you move even an inch! I'll get Tech to come in and try to cram some knowledge into that thick head of yours!"

Ranma cringed Tech always explained things as if you were as smart as he was which no-one he knew was. He always ended up getting a headache after talking with Tech even if only a little. After eating his fill Ranma dropped off to sleep.

Alva Industries~

Edwin Alva was pacing his office 'It's been a day since that boy disappeared from the hospital! A day and nothing it's like the dropped off the face of the earth' the billionaire thought to himself as his intercom buzzed. "Enter!" he snapped as a big man wearing a blue suit and tie walked into the room he snapped out "This had best be good news for your sake!" The man shook his head "no Mr. Alva, Detective Birkenbach put out an APB for his arrest but no ones reported anything sir." his deep bass voice carried across the room.

Alva looked at the man and sighed "That boy was just what we wanted! Several powers in one body the ultimate soldier! What about Static?" Alva sighed and sat down at his computer and began typing.

"Well the disk he stole from us was destroyed in his battle with Hotshot or what ever his name is the down side is that we still have no idea who he is" the grunt said quickly.

Standing Alva walked over to the window and stared out over the city of Dakota and seeing the reflection of his worker still behind him he grunted out "Your still here? Why?" causing his employee to quickly walk from the room. Noting that his employee was gone he returned to his staring as if by some miracle the boy's location would be spotted.

Night-Breeds Haven

Ranma smiled as he stood up and stretched creating several loud pops, snaps and cracks to ring through the small room when a young man Fade called Blend ran into the room passing a newspaper to Fade before running out again. Fade glanced down at the paper before frowning and passing to Gale. After looking it over a frown adorned her face as well. "Ranma we've got problems" she said passing him the paper.

On the front page was his face and the caption below it read "1,000 Dollar Reward for reliable information that leads to capture!" Followed by this was an article on how he was apart of the attack on the city council and a warning of the danger he posed. "Well hows about that…" Ranma muttered as his mind went into over drive.

Moments later he smiled "Well folks I think it's time we got a job!" He quickly outlined his plan to the others which got them to smile too.

Ranma watched as Fade walked into the police station through the front doors and almost burst out laughing "that has to be the first time he's used a door since he got his powers!' the meta-human martial artist thought to himself. Turning he ran to get himself in position. They were in Dakota Union Mall and as he entered the building he looked to his left where Brick was sitting on one of the benches reading a fashion magazine. She subtly shook her head.

He wore a full overcoat and hat that he'd thought would look suspicious but looking around he saw his new friends were right again. Walking down the hall head down he saw Clara and Suzy in the candy store and after a moment she looked to him and nodded. Throwing off his hat and coat he began walking down the hall in earnest his head held high.

It didn't take long before he was surrounded by police and security guards. "Ranma Saotome you are under arrest for aggravated assault, threatening a police officer and multiple accounts of vandalism to name a few. Keep your hands where we can see them and come quietly." One called as he drew his gun shrugging Ranma held his hands out in front of him and waited.

As soon as the cuffs were around his wrists one of the officers clubbed him in the back. Ranma grunted in pain before turning to face the officer and letting his hands ignite. The officer stumbled back in fear as soon as he saw the flames and was shocked when he saw them die out seconds later.

While he was being led out Ranma saw an officer speaking into his radio and as soon as he was outside he looked to his left where Tech stood playing with a hand held game system. He gave a quick arm pump motion when a high pitch sound signaling he'd beaten the game or level and Ranma knew they were in the clear.

Another black and white pulled up sirens screaming and lights blazing, stepping out was a white guy on the lean side with a full handle bar mustache. "I'm Detective Birkenbach and I'll be taking the prisoner from here lieutenant" the man said as he strode forward and flipped out his badge. A "yes sir' later and Ranma was loaded into the mans car that was leaving as quickly as it came.

Looking at the city as it passed Ranma noticed something odd "Isn't the police station the other way?" he asked causing the other man to laugh. As the car pulled into a parking lot he said "You know I don't know what he wants with you kid but I can say I'm sure glad I aint you." They pulled up beside an armored van with a few heavily plated guards standing around it.

'Okay its show time Saotome' Ranma though as he jerk his arms apart breaking the chain connecting the cuffs. "Ya know Detective I'm pretty you'd be happier being me right now than being you" he said happily as he kicked the door causing it to fly open. Launching himself out of the vehicle the Meta-martial artist rolled as he hit the ground. Rushing to his feet his eyes glowing a neon purple he punched the guy closest to him, and the one behind him fell to the ground clutching his ears 'that's new' Ranma thought glancing to the downed man.

The third and fourth didn't waste time as they swung at him with their batons which he dodged by performing a back flip. They ran at him batons poised until Ranma's hands caught on fire and he began launching miniature fire balls at his opponents burning away their armor piece by piece. The sound of an engine alerted him to the Detectives last ditch effort to catch him.

Snuffing out his flames he stomped on the ground hard. A wave of asphalt rolled toward the car causing Birkenbach to slam on the breaks in fear stopping moments before the wave reached him and vanished back into the ground. When a look at the side of the truck didn't show who it belonged to, Ranma stalked forward and pulled the Detective out of the car and threw him to the ground.

When he ignited his hands he saw that the mans pants began to darken "Who wanted me?" Ranma asked eliciting a shake of the head from the man. "Ya know what I don't care, I don't. You have one chance to get that mark off my head just one chance or I'll bring in a nice recording of what you were doin here tonight!" Ranma spoke lowly holding out a tape recorder.

As Ranma walked away a shadow peeled itself off the wall off a near by building before once again adhering to the wall and speeding off.

Walking around the Corner Ranma was surprised to see a swirling mass of darkness not two feet in front of him. Curious he reached his hand out too touch the black swirling mass only to jump back as a hand exploded from the vortex in an attempt to ensnare him. Frowning the ponytailed meta-human watched at the swirling shadow stretched around to his back and began to close the gap. Bending his knees he prepared to leap out of the trap "Easy friend just want to talk" a voice called from the shadows taking Ranmas attention and allowing the vortex to envelope him.

When the shadow finally spit him out he was on his back in a subway terminal a train car sat on the tracks a girl with feathers and wings sat atop it arguing with a purple haired guy wearing a red jacket and pants who sat on the couch beside the car. Finally a portal appeared on the wall opposite of him and out walked a guy who seemed to be a living shadow. Ranma quickly flipped to his feet and stood in a ready stance.

"Easy I told you we just want to talk. Call me Ebon master of shadows and darkness, this is Talon and that's Shiv" Ebon said motioning to purple headed guy who as soon as he saw Ranma lit up with a grin and began throwing Javelins of pure energy at him. Though Ranma leapt back and avoided being skewered he was surprised when it detonated.

Moments later Ranma stood his shades askew on his face showing his eyes glowing neon purple. "As you can see Shiv makes light energy weapons the sharper the better" the living shadow chuckled "Great how nice for him what's that got to do with me?" Ranma asked his eyes slowly losing their glow.

"You see I'm gathering the strongest meta-humans I can find! The people up there became scared of us they drove us Underground!" He growled, Ranma shook his head "Still don't see where I come in, I don't really care what you want." The multi-powered meta-human grunted causing Talon to glare at him with eyes that would make most cower in fear at least.

"Just cause the Big Bang left you with powers above what most have doesn't make you any less of a freak!" She yelled reaching forward to tear at his face when her leader grabbed her. "You see the people up there weren't kind to us or you we heard about the cop shooting you in the back join us and we can make them pay!" Ebon spoke from his position restraining Talon.

Shiv laughed as Ebon finished and added "Yeah join us man! Join the Dark-side it's really, really cool! And, and we have cookies!" as soon as he finished he burst into laughter again causing Talon now free of Ebon's grasp to whack him upside the head. Earning a loud "Owwie" from the purple haired meta-human.

Ranma's eyebrows raised slightly and he looked to Ebon "Side effect of the gas he's got a few screws loose." The shadow man shrugged "Look Egon I 'preciate the offer but I aint interested ok?" Ranma said. "First buddy it Ebon not Egon second take some time to think about it up there people will hate and fear you down here we've all gotta home."

The living shadow launched himself toward Ranma and pulled him once again into a swirling vortex dropping him where he was grabbed "Look friend if you don't wanna join that's cool just don't get in our way!" with those words the vortex vanished leaving Ranma just staring into space.

Taking a moment to readjust his shades Ranma made his way home. No sooner had he entered the room than cheers could be heard throughout the room. Smiling Ranma joined them in the small victory feast they'd prepared before collapsing onto a chair in the corner and passing out while everyone else celebrated well into the night.

As the next morning rolled around the multi-powered meta-human Ranma found himself once more walking down the street toward the nearest newspaper box located across the street from the community center. Depositing the seventy five cents he pulled out the edition of the day and began looking it over only to find it said nothing about him. Scowling he was about to chuck the paper when a car pulled into the space in front of the center and Mr. Hawkins got out waving him over.

Making his way across the street he noted that Mr. Hawkins looked lost in thought. "You're looking well heck last time I saw you they took you into the ER to remove a bullet from your back." He said with a small smile at the teenage meta. Ranma shrugged "Yeah I heard you road to the hospital with me…thanks…" Ranma spoke quietly eyes downcast.

"Son you saved not only my life but my sons and his friend it was the least I could do... I saw the paper yesterday, Ranma you should turn yourself in to the police you'd be doing yourself a favor." His tone was soft but his eyes held a gentle pride as he looked to Ranma.

"I was arrested last night at Dakota Union Mall Mr. Hawkins, I went willingly and didn't give the police any problems until I found out I wasn't going to the police station. He was taken me to be traded sold or moved to some person. After that I decided that leaving was the best option."

The employees were beginning to filter past and they all gave Ranma a look that said "Why would the boss waste his time on trash like you!" Frowning slightly Ebon's words came back to him "hate and fear" 'it looks like it's already started' he thought. Mr. Hawkins noted the looks and motioned for Ranma to follow.

Once they were inside his office and had sat down Mr. Hawkins leaned forward "Your saying the officer who put out the APB on you is dirty do you have proof?" Ranma nodded "yeah its back at the Haven…I mean home, it's an audio tape of the guys gloating" the Nubian man folded his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Than why haven't you given it to the police yet?"

Ranma shook his head quickly "I plan to just had a really busy night last night" he paused for a moment before adding "Mr. Hawkins why umm, umm well" "Why am I not scared of you?" the man interrupted and gained a nod from the teen in front of him. "Well the fact that you saved my sons life play a large factor in that plus the only time I've seen you use your powers was when you were defending us or rightfully angered when you were shot. What is your power anyway son? The way you shattered the wall and than the miniature flames…"

Smiling he shook his head again "Breaking the wall apart had nothen to do with my powers sure I could have used 'em but chances were it could have made the whole building come down, no I just used my hands I was trained for eleven years in the martial arts Mr. Hawkins and I can say I'm the best!" he spouted with a large grin. "My powers far as we can figure are the ability to reproduce and control a weaker version of the powers I'm hit with. Still won't copy all those either…" he finished with a shrug.

"Mr. Hawkins I need your help see I realize people are scared of meta-humans and all but not all of us are psychos! I was wondering if you had any ideas to remove some of the fear ya know?" Ranma's words made Mr. Hawkins eyes widen for a moment as a thought in his mind began to work it's down his neural highway. With a slight nod of his head more to himself than to Ranma he spoke. "I may have a thought let me get a hold of some people while you go get that tape to the police. Come back around Four this afternoon and bring anyone who's willing to help"

With those words spoken he picked up the phone and began to dial, "Mr. Hawkins I appreciate that I do but most of the others I know won't come out till dark so could we make it around Seven or so?" Ranma asked only to get a nod and thumbs up. As Ranma walked out he head the Nubian man say "Yes Mrs. O'neal? This is Robert Hawkins from the community center…" everything else was drowned out as he closed the office door.

As Ranma made his way down the street a bus blew just after picking up several of the passengers. Focusing on the wreckage he saw what looked to be a large glowing marshmallow man with yellow eyes and mouth. A police car its lights and sirens going off sped around the corner. Seeing the police officers the Meta-human lifted his hands and said "No! Wait!" his words were accompanied by a blast from his hands that took the same glowing white color. On impact it detonated forcing the cop car to flip but the police got out just before the car blew. Smoke billowed out and people screamed in fear as they began running for their lives.

Ranma began walking forward hands held out in front of him "Hey buddy it s'all right just keep your hands down and we can talk" he called getting the meta to turn his attention toward him. "Stay back!" he called but he kept his arms down. "Sorry Ranma this ones mine!" Ebon's voice called as the marshmallow like man was pulled into a vortex below his feet.

Ranma rushed forward a violent purple light escaping from the edge of his sunglasses as he swung his hand in front of him making a chain of bright white energy burst forth toward the vortex. It struck only asphalt and Ranma stood there staring at his hands 'Well that was new'

After returning to the Haven he approached Gale and Fade with his and Mr. Hawkins plans and while not completely sure the two agreed. Nodding to the two he moved down one of the side tunnels where Clara had set up her small alcove like home. She was quite a bit more enthusiastic about the idea and readily agreed.

At Seven the five meta-humans three teenagers one adult and one child entered the community center gym finding it almost empty in the middle of the gym Frieda stood glancing around and quickly jotting ideas down on a pad she had in her hands. "Ah so this is were you got to Ranma" Mr. Hawkins voice came from behind him.

Turning around Ranma grinned at the Nubian man "Ya Mr. Hawkins I'd like you to meet Ms. Clara Seacole and her daughter Suzy the red head to their right is Fade don't ask for his real name I don't really know and last but not least this is Gale." He stated as he pointed each one out in turn "Everyone this is Mr. Hawkins and the red headed girl is Frieda" he added a moment later.

"Speaking of which why is Frieda here?" Ranma asked "Heh well Frieda came by after school with Virgil and when she asked what I was working on I told her it was a Meta-Human awareness meeting well she kinda took it upon herself to help." Mr. Hawkins said with a shrug.

Frieda finally turned around and let out a slight "eep" when she saw she wasn't alone in the building and than she spotted Ranma. She walked up to him smiling and whacked him upside the head "you're without a doubt one of the dumbest people I have ever met I mean fighting Hotstreak!" she made to whack him again when a hand grabbed her arm. Following the arm back she saw it went through Ranma's head and back to a red head wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses like the rest.

"Easy Fade" Gale said walking up beside him and grabbing his arm and removing Frieda's hand. Turning to the redheaded girl she frowned "As for you well you shouldn't hit anyone joking or otherwise especially when there's a child in the room!" he word made Frieda flinch back slightly "I'm sorry I just get angry when good people do dumb things that could get them hurt."

"Anyway…Frieda why don't you explain how you were going to set the gym up while I finish up some paper work." Mr. Hawkins stated before making a quick getaway from the potentially volatile situation.

"Well I was planning of setting the refreshments over by the side entrance as I figured you'd all be using the front there will be several microphones so you can talk to them and answer some questions by the way I was hoping that you'd be willing to answer some questions for the school paper anyway the people who do come will be sitting in the bleachers…" and she continued for several minutes before Mr. Hawkins came and retrieved her to take her home.

As soon as the two left, the group split all heading their own ways. Ranma leapt to the rooftops and headed for the police station. He smiled as he leapt from one building to the next and soon the police station was in sight.

Meanwhile in Japan

Genma after tracking his son to the ocean and being turned back by multiple soldiers with heavy munitions the heavy set martial artist made his way to Tokyo Nerima province to see his old friend Soun. Currently the two say on the porch playing Shogi.

As a piece was removed from his enemies field a thought burst into being in Genma's mind. "Soun I have a plan to get Ranma here to marry one of your daughters! By the way which of your daughters will it be Soun?" Soun looked excited and pensive at the same time after awhile he nodded once before speaking "Kasumi she will make a proper housewife! Now tell me my friend how will we get your wayward son?"

Soon howls of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the house as the two struck a pose and cried "Its Genma and Souns Operation Return Ranma!"

End

Authors Notes: Once again I thank my Beta _**7Winds**_ for all his help as for this chapter I got stuck in a multitude of places. Heh Heh. I ask you all for your suggestions as Ranma's blue eyes have turned to an extremely light green due to the gas (a mark of his light sensitivity) what else of his physical characteristics should change and I ask that you all keep the ideas to a respectable degree of crazy…

In other news I Still Need Characters! As well as Reviews! Reviews Empower the writer giving them both confidence and hopefully a way to make the story even better. So put your fingers to the pad click "leave a review" and let us see a part of you as with every word we type a small part of ourselves is written with it.


	4. Rains, Fogs, And Killer Blobs

Static Assimilation Ch 4

Rains, Fogs and Killer Blobs

It was Sunday evening, the sun had just set and the community center was quite active. Parents and their children began to filter into the gym reassured by Mr. Hawkins that no harm would come to them. Ranma and the others stood just outside the side door where they waited for the signal to enter. As the last person on Mr. Hawkins invitee list took his seat the Nubian mans voice carried outside.

"I thank you all for coming you have all shown that you are all open-minded and willing to take a chance on people. Since the Big Bang we've seen Meta-Humans light fires, cause riots, blow things up and so on. On the news we've all seen Static and his willingness to fight against these Bang Babies who are doing wrong and that is to be commended but what about those who've done no wrong and were merely struck by the Big Bang by chance? At the city council meeting a week and a half ago a group of Bang Babies were stopped by one such teenage boy and one of his friends. They have done no wrong and they don't hide behind masks. In a few moments these people will be coming in but for now may I introduce Ms. Frieda Goren the young lady who spent her free time helping to make sure this is a success!"

A round of applause split the silence as the microphone was passed. Frieda's voice like Mr. Hawkins easily penetrated the door allowing the children of the night to listen in. "Thank you Mr. Hawkins, Two Years ago a Gang War was raged across Dakota and many lives were lost, a Paramedic by the Name of Nodoka Ikeda was one of them. She died pushing another paramedic out of the way of a stray bullet but even though she was dead she left us something; a protector! It is my great pleasure to introduce that protector and his companions!" A few in the crowd clapped at her words.

"Nightingale: Gale McNamara!"

Gale turned to Ranma and nodded pushed open the doors and began pushing copious amounts of dark matter into the room. As soon as she was in the center she reabsorbed it and waved.

"Fade!"

Smiling Fade ran down to the side of the building before walking in through the bleachers on the left walking across the floor and standing beside gale a smirk across his face. The crowd gaped at him.

"Witchdoctor: Clara Seacole and her Daughter Suzanne"

Clara ignored the grand entrance and walked in smiling her daughter in her arms waving to the people in the stands. Causing the mothers to chuckle and wave back.

"And last but not least Ranma Saotome!"

Smirking Ranma took a step into the room before proceeding to leap into the air flipping and twisting to land right in beside the others one of his hands alight. Snuffing the flames out by closing his hand he walked over to Frieda. "I thought we decided to leave my mother out of this Frieda" Ranma whispered as he took the offered microphone. "Later Saotome Later" was all he got before she walked back to her seat by Mr. Hawkins.

Staring at the crowd Ranma began with an oh so literate "uh yeah." Shaking his head rapidly after a brief nudge to his shoulder by Gale he began again. "Know that I thank you all for coming, this idea started about a week ago believe it or not after a Meta by the name of Ebon tried to recruit me saying that I would continue to be Feared, Hated and Persecuted by the average people until I proved to them my superiority over them! The fact that you're all here means we may have taken our first step to acceptance. Now as much as I like to hear myself talk I feel it's time for some questions as this isn't just about us but about how you all feel and react to us. Ask any questions you'd like and we'll do our best to help you all put your worry to ease about at least some Meta-Humans. One question than pass it down folks, kids included if the parents ok with it."

As soon as he finished he walked forward and passed the microphone to a mother one the lowest section to the left while much of the crowd applauded. The woman looked at the microphone as if it were contaminated before a look of resolve crossed her face and looked toward the Meta-Humans sitting in the middle of the gym.

"You say you're for peace among us and yet I believe just a day after you were shot they put an APB out for your arrest Mr. Saotome" her words while crisp seemed to be laced with venom.

Ranma nodded "Yes ma'am the officer who issued the APB and called the newspaper turned out to be on someone's pay roll. I have cleared myself with the police and they are no longer pursuing me." The woman pursed her lips but nodded and passed the mic to a little boy to her right who looked up to his mother. She nodded with a small smile.

"Why are you all wearing sunglasses?" he said after his mother helped him to adjust the microphone so it would stop squealing. Gale looked to Ranma who nodded before she stood and took a few steps forward. "Well you see we wear sunglasses because our eyes tend to frighten people. We have been changed to see at night but the change makes our eyes look different. Would you like to see?" she asked with a smile. At the boys nod the whole group removed their sunglasses revealing their cat like eyes and getting everyone to flinch.

"You see our eyes are a lot like a cats so we can use as little light as possible and see as if it were still day the bad part it extreme light will hurt our eyes" Gale continued as the children stared and the adults returned to their wits or continued to cringe.

A half hour into the questioning and it began to storm and winds began to howl as the thunder roared. Mr. Hawkins stepped forward his hands raised "A storm has come out of nowhere and were getting winds up to sixteen mile per hour! According to the weather it's only going to get worse! I believe it's in our best interest to cut this short so we can all get home. I once again thank you for coming and I hope that we have taken the first step in understanding that not all Meta-Humans are criminals."

As one the families began making their way to the door surprisingly in a semi organized way. However when the door was being opened it wrenched itself from the woman's grasp slamming into the wall propelled by the sheer force of the wind. The slim tree's surrounding the community center were bent at an unnatural angle and the rain seemed to come down in sheets.

"Is it really safe to go out there?" Frieda asked turning to their benefactor the heavy set man looked outside and shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. "I don't know Frieda I really don't" Ranma took a look outside and glanced at the people within the building before nodding to himself.

"Mr. Hawkins what are the chances of the phones working?" he asked "the phones should still be working the lines themselves are underground" Mr. Hawkins mused before shaking his head "but the only phones are in the main building" Ranma looked to Fade and raised an eyebrow. Fade walked over set a hand on the man's arms and made the "after you" motion. The two were out of the building in a flash.

One of the men stopped whispering with his wife, sneered at the sight of the two leaving and took a step outside walking against the wind. The woman he walked away from turned to Ranma with pleading eyes. "Help him" her whispered words were almost lost in the sounds of the raging winds. Rubbing his forehead the multi-powered youth stepped outside after the wayward husband. When he'd just about caught up to the man who was halfway to the street the wind picked up pulling things into the air the man and Ranma included.

Ranma looked to the building before focusing his newest power and letting his eyes glow neon. Creating a clamp and chain of light energy that shot through the wind and clamped the doorway while his other hand shot out a rope of energy that wrapped around his target. Slowly he began to haul himself and his cargo back to the building when he felt someone begin to pull on the chain connecting him to the building. Glancing toward the building he saw Gale, Clara, Mr. Hawkins and Fade pulling him in.

The winds that had swept the two into the air began to slow and soon died completely just before Ranma himself made it too the building dropping both him and the man to the ground. Shaking his head Ranma released his hold on his energy before walking over to the man he'd been helping. The hand he offered was quickly knocked away with another sneer causing Ranma to glare back for a moment his eyes returning to their Neon state.

Mr. Hawkins wasted no time racing back towards the office while the husband hugged his wife and daughter. Gale smiled at Ranma and gave him a small nod as did Clara. Fade on the other hand looked pissed he walked up to Ranma a scowl on his face and as soon as he was close enough whispered "you shouldn't have let him get away with that! You saved him and he, Still knocked your hand away!"

"Fade we can't do that, if we did we might as well take back everything we just did in there!" Gale said as she and Clara walked forward. "Doesn't matter if saving the mans life wont change his mind I doubt it will change anyone elses! These up worlders they think we're insects beneath their feet or too dangerous to live! We shouldn't have too p…" He cut himself off as Mr. Hawkins walked out of the building a bewildered look on his face.

"The storms cleared up there's not even any proof that it was ever there! I suggest we all go home!" whispers followed his words as families made their way to their cars and quickly drove off leaving only the night breed, Frieda, and Mr. Hawkins. "Come on Frieda you can tell me about the budget cuts while I take you home." The Nubian man stated while directing her to his car. Turning back to Ranma and his friends he smiled slightly "You should be proud of what we accomplished today. It may have been a small step but it was a step in the right direction. And Ranma I'm proud of you, you saved a man's life when even after tonight he scorned you. You're mother would have been proud too son. I saw a lot of her in you tonight." He didn't wait long enough for Ranma to snap out of his shock before walking away.

"That storm didn't seem natural did it?" Clara stated as she looked to the sky. "Makes you wonder if it's one of us doesn't it?" Fade added a moment later "Doesn't matter what's he gonna try ta do? Flood the city?" Ranma laughed. The others stared at him for a moment before they to burst out laughing.

~Later the next day Dakota Union High~

Frieda was livid not only was the school journalism budget being cut but the Meta-human awareness meeting was cut short. She stomped over to where Vergil and Richie were chatting and playing with what looked to be a walkie talkie.

"Frieda what's wrong with you?" Vergil asked as she made her approach. "Last Nights Meta-Human Awareness Meeting was cut short cause of the storm and, and the school cut the Journalism budget by forty percent and do they cut any of the athletics budgets? NO!" she slammed her book down on the table.

Vergil looked at her wide eyed "Whoa, Whoa hold the phone! There was a Meta-Human Awareness meeting? Where? When?" he sputtered followed by Richie's "why?" Frieda raised an eyebrow "Vergil you should know when and where it was down at the community center last night Ranma and some of his Friends came and answered some questions. Your dad helped set it up!" her words had a bit of bite to them before she turned to Richie and her voice turned to ice. "Richie many of them didn't do anything wrong! Yet because they got gassed they're being discriminated against like the Jewish and the Irish! No one deserves that for nothing!"

"Easy, girlfriend, easy" Richie said verbally backpedalling "Yeah, easy Frieda and as for your budget cuts what are you going to do about them?" "Oh I know, I know" Vergil stated excitedly before whispering "strike!" Richie quickly added his two cents "Yeah we'll chain ourselves to our lockers!" the two began banging their fists onto the desk chanting "Strike, Strike, Strike" they ended up laughing. Frieda became thoughtful for a moment before her eyes steeled. "That's a great idea Vergil you're a genius!" she didn't wait for her words to get through before she dashed out the door.

~With Ranma~

Ranma was walking down town when it had once again began to storm this time with less rain and more wind. This time however he leapt to the top of the building next to him and began looking around. The clouds were swirling around the Clock Tower. From building to building he jumped almost ignoring the hero below him fighting the massive green blob. He stepped up to the edge of the building and watched as Static began using his normal tactic that Ranma called "throwing things."

Smirking at Static Ranma called "Hey Hero!" this got Nubian Hero to look up only to get whacked in the side by the blob. Ranma laughed and once again began his trek toward the clock tower and the figure standing by its face.

The figure turned and at seeing Ranma's approach raised his hands and the wind began whip even harder. Ranma grinned focusing his ki he began pushing through the wind even faster than before. When he was only one building away from the tower the wind stopped and a dense fog rolled in. Scowling the multi-powered meta ignited his hand and made the final leap, he cut through the fog by turning the mist into a steam and yet could find no one.

About to give up Ranma saw a fire escape out of the corner of his eye, he looked over the railing and saw a teenage boy climbing down he was already at the third story. Forgoing his power Ranma leapt off the edge and began bouncing back n forth between buildings to slow his fall. The other teen's eyes widened at the feat before he began climbing down even faster.

"Hey" Ranma called "What's your name? I gotta have your name if I'm gonna knock you around ya pansy!" his voice was filled with mirth and arrogance. Seeing his quarry hit the ground Ranma just dropped the rest of the way and gave chase just as the kid turned the corner.

He was turning the corner when he had to do a quick flip to the side to avoid the incoming bolt of lightning "First off jackass names Strata! Second you don't want ta be knocking me around! In fact I think you'll be quite Shocked with what I can do!" his words were accompanied by another lightning bolt.

"Strata's the best you could come up with! A four year old could come up with something better!" he smirked when his words caused his opponent to get angrier and begin throwing out even more lightning all of which missed Ranma by a wide margin.

"Hold still!" Strata yelled he was breathing hard and his bolts were beginning to slow down.

Ranma shook his head "Naw no can do slowpoke. Tell me though why is it that Meta-Humans seem to think throwing is the only way to fight?" he asked as he once again dodged this time by bending backward at an almost ninety degrees angle. "I mean come on! I throw this it misses you throw that it misses me it's like a game of dodge ball! Except I won't miss!" swinging his arm out he created a chain that extended out and around Strata before coming back and wrapping his arms to his sides.

"Well I suppose that wraps that up… kinda. Hey Strata what's your name and what they hell were you thinking whipping up storms like that?" He watched as the other teen shook his head rapidly his eyes showing his anger.

"Yo Ranma! You Jackass! That thing could've killed me!" Static called as he floated downward. He looked Ranma than at Strata who gave him a pathetic look and back to Ranma "Now you're bullying kids? That's low even for you!" Static said before sending a shock toward Ranma's hands with one hand while the other sent a trash can flying at Ranma's back.

As Ranma leapt to avoid the can and the small bolt he held the chain as best he could. Upon landing however he was forced to let go when static let off a burst of bright light that penetrated Ranma's shades and knocked him to his knees clutching his face for a few moments. When he got up Strata was know where to be seen and Static had a smirk on his face.

"Ya know sparky maybe next time before you attack me you'll damn well verify that I'm the bad guy!" Ranma snarled as he disappeared from Statics sight and reappeared right in front of him before punching him in the gut hard enough to knock him off his disc and onto his back. Walking forward the multi-powered meta grabbed the front of Static shirt and pulled him forward "That was the jerk that was creating the storms!" as he was speaking Ranma's eyes flickered into the neon purple before flickering back. Dropping Static back to the ground Ranma walked off.

~Hours Later~

Ranma found neither hide nor hair of Strata and he found himself once again cursing Static. He was making his way through the park ready to call it for the day when he saw a rather large amount of upturned earth and a green blob jumping into a sewer drain. 'I guess if I cant get one I'll get the other.' He thought before sprinting toward the sewer and watching the blob go down the left side of the pipe.

It didn't take long for Ranma to figure out that the blob was following the bus as every turn it made the blob made. Problem was when the bus pulled up to a stop sign beside a few other busses Ranma lost the bus he wanted.

~Dakota Union Highschool~

"Frieda are you sure this is a good idea?" Frieda's friend Omar asked as she pulled the door open. She could see him trembling, though whether from excitement or fear she couldn't figure.

"Yes Omar we have a right to allow our voices to be heard!" she quietly led them too to the newspaper clubs classroom and they were in the process of opening the door when Vergil and Richie walked around the corner. At Vergil's gasp Omar just about squealed in fright only to be stopped by Frieda's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Frieda asked glaring at the duo

"I asked you first" Vergil stated as Richie raised an eyebrow to his back.

"It was all her idea!" "She taped the door" "Were totally innocent" Frieda's three companion said one right after another earning a glare from the red head.

"Guys!" Frieda growled before turning her attention back to the two now whispering teens. Suddenly Vergil looked up at Frieda. "We were never here"

"Niether were we" Frieda said before turning her attention back to the door.

~With Ranma~

Ranma reached the football field just in time to see one of the marching band kids throw their tuba into the blob where it was moments later spat back out. Not wasting anytime Ranma ignited his hands and sent a bullet of fire at the living ooze.

It hit it in the side of it body and the creature let out a screech of pain before setting its sights on Ranma. From its body a massive amount of green tentacle shot out in an attempt to grab him. Ranma's eyes went purple before he created a handful of throwing stars in his hands and launched the first one where it promptly detonated just in front of him. The blast threw him back but the creature let out another howl of pain before it turned its sights once again back to the school.

It lunged forward doing something akin to the breast-stroke and in two strokes it was at the doors to the school. Ranma groaned as he watched it break the doors down. Surging to his feet he rushed toward the school when he heard a frightened yell. As he got there he saw an old man running away in fear and the giant glob oozing forward.

Another dart of fire caused the creature to squeal in pain but it didn't turn to face him instead it slithered down the hallway with unexpected speed. Ranma saw it turn the corner just ahead of him and a multitude of screams rent the air. Skidding into the hall Ranma leapt over the glob and landed in front of the group just as they began to turn to flee.

"Geez Frieda! What are you doing here? You know what just run" Ranma growled his hands glowing a bright white and his eyes once again neon purple. The sound of retreating footsteps told him all he needed. His face set in a grim expression he created a chain with a blade on the end. With each swing the green and purple glob was removed from another part of its gelatinous body.

Yet even with his blades slicing through the creature's body he was steadily being pushed back. A thought struck him midway through another swing, not bothering to finish it he let his powers die and made a break for it. Racing down the hallway he made a right up a flight of stairs the glob screaming in fury just behind him another right and ahead of him was the exit. He smiled until he saw Vergil standing there with a mop in his hands.

"Vergil you moron run," Ranma yelled as he once again turned to face the angry mass of green. Igniting his hands he began multiple small waves of fire through the air and into its side superheating and solidifying where the fire touched.

The blob seemed to realize something its body began to shake and a copy shot out of it heading back the way it came. "What the heck! You know I think that's an Opening!" Ranma cried out sprinting forward he reached out hands trailing bright orange flames. He set too punching it over and over until its whole body had solidified. Giving the burnt creature a gentle nudge it fell into a pile of ashes on the floor.

He didn't spare a second before heading back down the stairs following a small thick trail of slime when its destination became clear with a set of twin screams from a room up ahead. Bursting into the room he found himself in a locker room the scream came from Frieda and her friend who were huddling in the corner as the living green goop approached warbling hungrily.

"Well globby at least you have taste!" Ranma called gaining its undivided attention. For a moment it held completely still before lunging toward him. Ranma smirked and slammed his flaming hands into its side knocking it into the showers where he quickly followed and began pummeling it with fists ablaze. Before long all that was left was an ashen lump in the middle of the showers.

Stepping out Ranma smirked looking to the girls "So this is the girls locker room huh? I thought there'd be more." The girls gave him a funny look before leading him out of the room.

In the end the police and a news crew showed up. The police set caution tape around the blobs ashes and the News crews went and interviewed Frieda and her friends.

End

Stuff you ought to know A.K.A. Authors Notes: First I'd like to thank my Beta's _**7Winds and Byakugan789**_ who have put up with my psychosis and have helped me better my story. Now I have received multiple comments on my in story time line and hopefully this is a step in the right direction. Ranma is finally using a bit more of his martial arts skills which I have until now apparently forgotten about. As always questions and comments are welcome. Btw yes I realize it wasn't that exciting.

I ask that you all take the time to Review it is after all only a click away. Characters are always wanted! (It's not that I can't come up with them because even if I couldn't my Beta friends are more than capable. I ask for characters because I want something from another's mind save my own. As mine can be limited in ways yours aren't.)


	5. Daring Feats and Sneaky Treats

Static Assimilation Chapter 5

Amazing Feats and Sneaky Treats

Authors note: This chapter doesn't coincide with any episode as it happens between Four and Five in Static Shock.

~Tendo Dojo Nerima Prefecture~

Genma and Soun stood near the door their packs on their backs and bidding farewell too Souns daughters.

"Father I hope you have a safe journey" Kasumi said her head bowed resulting in a large smile from her father before he embraced her. When he let go he turned to the only his only other daughter currently present. Akane was looking to her father with a large smile on her face.

"Daddy I hope you come back soon!" Akane stated even as she thought '_Yes their going I'll have the dojo all to myself and daddy wont be here to stop me from practicing the advanced scrolls_' She was quickly embraced by her father and when he let go he looked toward the stairs his face set in a frown.

"Father I'll go get Nabiki" Kasumi said as she went toward the stairs only to be stopped by her fathers hand on her shoulder.

"No Kasumi, Your sister has been acting different since she found out about this trip. I'll go to her." His voice was the most level and lively she'd heard from him in years. With a small nod she felt her father walk past her and saw him ascend the stairs.

Knocking on her door he called "Nabiki Genma and I are going now" he called through the door. A moment later the door opened revealing his second daughter giving him a droll look.

"I'll see you soon daddy" she stated before closing the door and walking over to the window. Soun shook his head slightly and made his way back down stairs and out the door with his friend.

As soon as the front door was closed Nabiki walked into the front room receiving an unhappy look from both her sisters.

"You should have been down here to say goodbye to father Nabiki it was the proper thing to do." Kasumi stated before giving the door another glance. The second Tendo daughter gave her older sister a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon sis daddy will be back in a few days" she said with out a worry getting a surprised look from one sister and a suspicious one from the other.

"Why would you say that Nabiki? What did you do?" Akane asked from her position at the stairs. '_If she did something to bring them back I'll…I'll_' her mental tirade was cut off by her older sister voice.

"I didn't do anything Akane but I happen to have listened to Uncle Saotome when he first got here. He has no idea where Ranma is so undoubtedly they'll come back once they realize they don't know where their going."

~The Haven~ October 29th

Ranma sat in his alcove looking over the paper that had been handed to him by Blend earlier that night. There had been four attacks on different men in the last week alone and they all had one thing in common. All of them were leaving one of the few shadier night clubs in Dakota the "Crimson Card". According to the paper they were offering a reward leading to their capture either individually or as a group. His face setting into a frown he stood and slid the paper into his back pocket.

Standing in the middle of the room he created a small flame in the middle of his hand before having it launch into the air and fly around the room leaving a small trail of smoke behind it. Focusing harder the fire rippled and the front changed it looked like the head of an ancient Chinese dragon while the body and end streamed out like a comment.

'Good for the focus but useless in battle Heh what would pops say if he saw me doin this?' he thought as a laugh escaped his lips and the fire dragon dissolved into bright sparks as he lost his concentration.

Taking a deep breath he began going through one of the more difficult Kata listed in the scrolls the he'd been taught with and Genma had stolen. Now while the Kata itself for most would be difficult Ranma had long since used it as a warm up exercise as his stamina and speed would put even the greatest athletes to shame.

Fifteen minutes later he finished the last stance in his Kata and slowly pulled out of position. Patting his face with a towel as he headed towards the commons area he found it to be relatively empty overall not surprising as it was well in to the night and those of the Haven were either out relaxing or scavenging.

Ranma sighed 'that thousand didn't last as long as we'd hoped. Scavenging wont feed nearly enough of us and Brick said she over heard some kids talking about stealing…' he thought as Fade walked into the building the carrot tops expression matching his own.

Fade looked to the multi-powered youth and shook his head. With out a word Ranma slid the paper into Fades hands before brushing past him. He walked up to the rice pot and served a small amount of the filling white grain into the palm of his hand before up ending it into his mouth.

"When do we start?" Fade asked from his position watching the entry way. People were beginning to file back in, in groups of three and four many of them chattering happily back and forth unaware of the problem at hand.

"Tomorrow; we start hunting tomorrow." Ranma turned and gave his cohort a quick grin before turning his attention back to the fire in front of him. Seemingly getting lost in the ever dancing pattern of the fire.

Later that morning everyone could be heard whispering back and forth about Ranma's newest plan. Their words easily made their way back to Ranma's ears and much of it was encouraging but several were not.

"Is it true? Are you and Fade really going bounty hunting of all things!" Gale questioned from his right side. At Ranma's nod she frowned.

"But…" Gale was cut off by a wave of Ranma's hand.

"But nothing Gale we need the money!" Ranma grunted his eyes still on the fire.

"And we need you and Fade! You two are the ones the others look to for protection! I know we haven't been found yet but sooner or later we will be! If they have guns Ranma what then? If Fade doesn't know its coming it could hit him! Same as you! You're not invincible!"

Ranma stayed silent and soon Gale huffed before walking away. He knew just as he always did the innocent came before his own wants. The people here exactly that innocent it was his duty to make sure they lived, they thrived. He'd do anything in his power to make sure that they wouldn't suffer for what they had no control over.

~Alva Industries~ October 30th 6:37 Sunrise

Edwin Alva Sr. stood at his window looking over the city as had become a habit as of late. Nothing had gone as planned. Static was still loose as was the one his scientists had dubbed 'Armory.' That wasn't even the worst of it! Many of his men were being attacked after getting in contact with one of his associates that spied on the competition. Plus his son had once again started poking around his lab! Picking up and playing with weapons of all kinds!

The elderly man sighed he knew his son had potential but the boy wasted it all playing with his computers. He showed no special skills in anything but! A knock at his door broke him from his musings.

"Enter!" he called his attention still focused out the window when the man stepped in.

"Mr. Alva sir! We've a probable lock on the location of subject "Armory" sir." His personal assistant stated from his point in front of the desk. Plan after plan filtered through the gray haired mans head before he mentally nodded to himself.

"Ready your men for later tonight we can't risk him being on a rotation! Weapons on stun only!" Alva never bothered to turn waiting for the sounds of the door closing and when he didn't he did turn to see the man still standing there sweat rolling down one side of his face.

"What now?"

"Sir it seems several of our men have spotted other Meta's with him. A multitude of Meta-humans will likely be with him!"

Alva once again looked out the window his thoughts were the going into overdrive. If the boy had help it would make his capture so much more difficult even worse is if the Meta had a powerful ability. The elderly man quickly shook his head slowly his eyes moving to the floor before turning and giving his employee a hard look.

"Hold off on the attack for now instead have one of our operatives move in to the location and get an idea of how many allies 'armory' may have. We can't afford another screw up!"

"Yes sir! Mr. Alva we lost another of our men early this morning."

"You're wondering what I'm going to do about it? Nothing if he was dumb enough to get caught that's his problem in fact remove any trace of him being an employee from the computers and have the hard copies shredded then burned. Then find some way to get me that information! Parsis Technologies is rumored to be working on something that could very well put us out of business! I want to know if it's true and if it is what it is!"

As the man left Edwin Alva Sr. set himself down and began typing on his computer before pulling up videos of Static and 'Armory' beside each video was a list of what they'd done using their powers. Steeping his finger he began to form contingency plans if either of his attacks went sour.

~Dakota Union High school~ 8:35 A.M.

Vergil slipped into class hoping Mr. McGill who had his back to the class as he wrote a large equation across the board. Vergil grinned as he slowly closed the door without a sound. He was four steps from the door when Mr. McGill spoke.

"Mr. Hawkins this is starting to become a bad habit. I hope you realize that if you're tardy again you may be missing Friday nights dance." The graying haired mans dead voice carried across the room though he never faced away from the board.

"I'm sorry Mr. McGill see my alarm clock was kinda glitchy this morning it went off…"

"I'm not here to listen to your excuses Mr. Hawkins please take your seat and open your book to page 102." McGill's dead voice droned.

The class chuckled before their teacher began droning on about Algebraic Variables. Ignoring the fact that his students were whispering behind him being a firm believer in the old saying "the act of teaching does not guarantee the act of learning."

"Can't believe you almost got kicked from the allowed list V I mean it's a Sadie Hawkins dance! No pressure on us!" Richie said as he bumped fists with his best friend.

"I know couldn't help it, I had to deal with Shiv going on a shopping spree this morning!"

"On the upside if you get taken off the list I'll get more offers" the blonde boy said with a grin on his face.

"Where's the upside to that?" Vergil asked

"I meant upside for me V man sorry"

~Dakota Docks Warehouse~ 12:01 P.M.

The warehouse itself hadn't been used in years unsurprisingly as it held most of the emergency rations incase a natural disaster occurred. This suited the five girls' just fine. They had power and food; bedding was easily brought in and it suited them. Cascade smiled slightly her multicolored face shifting to a robin's egg blue and sunshine yellow as she looked around.

Freya a slender Hawaiian girl was throwing a chair up into the air with their newest recruit Tabitha codenamed Ether, screaming in fear. Angelina Davidson also known as Bipolar was on the age old computer in the back typing away with her old "friends" the constant flares from her general direction showed how well that conversation was going. Belladonna was once again sitting in the corner a frown on her face as she hugged herself while looking out into the rain.

Cascade sighed she watched as the only one of her original companions folded in on herself. 'These attacks really seem to be getten to that girl! If this keeps up she's not gonna be any good for us let alone herself!' the multicolored girl thought.

"Cut it out Freya!" Tabitha squealed again her words breaking Cascade out of her reverie. Looking back to the other girls her eyes hardened as she noted Tabitha being sent closer and closer to the ceiling. 'If only that girl could focus! She had the power to take Freya out of the equation! She's so scared she's letting it happen!'

Freya's grin turned to a frown when she saw Cascade giving her a look that promised pain. Grimacing the Hawaiian girl caught the chair and set it too the ground getting a thankful look from the tortured girl. She frowned as she remembered the girl's description of the last months.

~Flash back~

Tabitha was a happy girl. While not the most popular girl in school she hung in what was obviously the right "circles" and had only been struck by the big bang because her 'Friends' said they'd be there as well. When the police came she turned to run only to get knocked to the ground and pass out while the gas crept over her form.

When she woke she found herself in a small holding cell with no one else in it. Before she could get a bearing on her surroundings she was pulled from the room and into a questioning room with her sister already sitting at the table.

They questioned her for awhile often having her repeat herself before they actually let her go when they found out she was just trying to meet some friends and got lost. Her sister had followed up on the officer's lecture as soon as they'd arrived home.

After that her life settled down for the most part until she found if she could focus on something she could move it without touching it! As soon as she showed her sister she was forbidden from doing it anymore which Tabitha grudgingly acquiesced to.

Her life once again settled into a routine as she went to school and came home ignoring her old 'friends' and helping out around the house as her sister became an upper level research assistant at Alva Industries. Tabitha was happy her life was simple and she had her sister. At least until October 12; Tabitha came home and began preparing dinner as usual and when her sister didn't come home on time she called the office only to find her sister had been fired as she was leaving the building.

Pulling on a jacket she raced for the door and out on too the lawn where she tripped over something in the darkness. Her sister had been beaten to a pulp and had taken several blows to the head. Tabitha did the only thing she could at the time she screamed bringing the neighbors running.

Her sister Cindy gained consciousness only once on the way to the hospital and whispered "Alva Van, Many people, Victor Bind."

~End Flash Back~

Her sister had been found with a sever concussion which led to amnesia due to the fact that her brain had swollen and many broken bones. Tabitha took what she knew to the police and been told their hands were tied. A day later she stumbled onto the girls and an agreement was hashed out. They'd help her get revenge and she'd help them with a project.

~Shadier Part of Dakota outside the Crimson Card~ 12:29 A.M. October 31st

Ranma and Fade sat on the roof across from the building watching as people came and went. The club was obviously a place for the dregs of society proven by the fact that the majority of the people couldn't walk straight before entering the building.

"How do you think Shrouds doing? Alva's foot soldiers have been getting closer one even came into the tube last night" Fade said his eyes never leaving the club across the street.

"Shroud'll be fine kids got one hell of an ability, besides should someone get past him somehow they'll still need to get past Gale, Tech, and Brick which is easier said than done." As he spoke a man wearing a black suit and red tie stepped from the club showing that he was far from drunk though his constant looks over his shoulder showed his paranoia.

Ranma nudged Fade before pointing to the five shadows broke off from the alley and the shadows keepers quickly surrounded the man before pulling him into the alley. Ranma wasted no time he grabbed Fade and leapt from the roof, the two were off running as soon as their feet touched the ground.

Entering the alley they found the man with his back to the wall stuttering and whimpering in fear. In a single move a fire was started in an empty barrel and Ranma noticed why the man wasn't trying to run. His feet were encased in ice. As a figure moved into the light Ranma's expression hardened. With a nod Fade disappeared.

The multi-powered youth quickly sent a small wave of fire towards the one who evaded him before his eyes aglow. It never made it as a trash can flew in front of the attack taking the fire before being launched at him. Switching stances Ranma punched the air and creating a concussive force in the air and stopping the can.

Not wasting another moment Ranma rushed forward dodging a wave of Fire and Ice from the one who lit the previous fire and a swift punch from the one next to her. More of the cans flew into the air and the geysers of opposing elements kept on coming, frowning the ponytailed teen new that in the air dodging both would be almost impossible. So he did what he could, rolling himself into a ball his hands out to the sides a sphere of white energy formed taking both strikes.

"Idiots don't just focus on him! There's another one!" Ranma heard Cascade yell as he dropped his barrier. He watched as she fired blast after blast of cold energy toward his partner even as he himself subconsciously dodged. Freya turned to help and rushed Fade as he dodged around the blows coming his way. Seeing nothing they did connect enraged the two as they began attacking harder.

Breaking from his thoughts he noticed that the last girl was just standing their beside their quarry fear etched into her face.

"Die Damn you Die" the girl firing the two elements cried as she began to flail her arms around uncaring of the other girl attempting to turn Ranma into a wall fixture. As he dodged another; gout of flame he was struck in the side by a flying trashcan lid. Grunting Ranma snapped his fingers and focused on the sound making it a high pitch and forcing into the girls ears breaking their concentration and causing them to fall to their knees.

Grinning he launched himself forward striking both on the back of the neck rendering them unconscious. Turning his attention back to the other fight he didn't have enough time to dodge a strike from the fist fighter. When he didn't even flinch from the blow Ranma raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Ya know I thought if you touched me I'd I dunno at least get knocked through a building. Big Bang didn't give you much did it?" His glee at his opponents weakness was quickly quelled when he tried to move to attack and found himself several times heavier.

"Sorry Smart-Guy but I think you're wrong. Names Freya I control the density of everything I touch. See I know you absorb powers through contact but you wont get mine, and now that you can't move I think a bit of a weight problem in the least of your worries!" the Hawaiian girl grinned before moving to strike again.

What she didn't expect was for Ranma to grin and stomp the ground creating a crater and knocking the girl off balance. Cascade seeing her team down ducked past Fade and sped over grabbing the stumbling girl and moving to her downed team. She looked to her final member and called.

"Bella girl c'mon!" she didn't wait before melting the road around them and dropping them into the hole. Bella apparently got over her fear and moved to follow only to be cut off by Ranma his hands aflame causing the girl too balk and back away in fear.

Fade seeing as she was about too bolt the other way pulled out what looked to Ranma like a hockey puck. The red head threw it and before his eyes it turned into some kind of net. The net wrapped around the dark haired girl and while she struggled she couldn't free herself all she managed was to fall to the ground...

"You get the gizmos from Tech?" Ranma said as he walked toward his downed mark.

"Yeah Tech gave me some goodies."

"What kinda goodies Fade?" Ranma asked as he picked up the girl and tossed her across his shoulders.

"Lets see a few more of the nets a few smoke bombs four sets of firecrackers, you know for distractions. Stuff like that." Fades words were accompanied by his hands pulling out a few of each item.

Shaking his head Ranma turned and walked out the alley only to be stalled by a group of bikers who backed off seeing their eyes.

~The Haven~ 1:49 A.M.

Ranma and Fade made their way back into the Haven Belladonna lay across the multi-powered teen's shoulders out cold. When they walked into the room a ten year old boy smiled and nodded before heading to the fire and gathering some food.

When Gale rushed over Ranma just shook his head and headed down a side path which led to several rooms that weren't currently in use that Brick-house made up the week before. Setting her on the floor he turned and took a glass of water from Brick and threw it on the girl waking her up.

"Okay Bella tell us what you girls wanted with the thug and we'll get ya outta here" Ranma said as the girl looked wildly around the room for a method of escape. Seeing none a frown of anger and frustration formed on her face which was stopped when Ranma ignited his hand.

"Uh, uh, uh not a good move. You just tell us where your friends are and we get you outta here sound good?" Fade asked as he walked through the wall beside her. Her eyes went wide before narrowing.

"Why should I? You wont let me go do I look stupid to you?" her voice while soft held an incredible amount of anger and caused Fade to take a step back for a moment.

"You listen…"

"Ease off Fade girls scared out of mind!" Brick-house said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right Fade go get something to eat and cool off man" Ranma said as he sat himself down beside the wall.

"Look you tell us what we need and we let ya go on my honor" Ranma said as soon as Fade was gone. When she didn't respond Ranma just shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I got all night"

"You promise you'll let me go?" she asked

At Ranma nod she began telling him everything. From Tabitha's sister too Cascades plan to use her powers to rob a few banks and so on. Before long she'd spilled everything she knew and been told she'd be let go the next night.

~Dakota Docks Warehouse~

Ranma snuck along the side of the building the sounds coming from the inside proving to him that Belladonna had been telling the truth. Leaping up he grabbed one of the windows about a story high and began scoping out his opponents.

Cascade was obviously upset judging by the multiple puddles around her person and her constant pacing. She only stopped long enough to melt something else before once again pacing.

Two of the other girls Tabitha and Freya if Ranma remembered right were snacking on several packs of emergency rations and apparently shooting the breeze and the last one was typing on the computer.

As he'd gotten what he needed Ranma let himself drop to the ground were Fade and Gale stood waiting. Ranma just nodded allowing Fade to pull him through the wall and behind some boxes near the girl on the computer.

Ranma took a deep breath before leaping out toward the girl on the computer and delivered a quick strike to the back of the neck rendering her unconscious. Crossing her arms so that her hands pointed toward her face Fade dropped one of Tech nets on her and moved on. While Ranma moved to confront Cascade Fade and Gale moved toward the others.

Cascades only warning was a high pitch squeal before she felt pain and her ears began to ring. She turned her hands flashing out glowing a bright white and shot off a beam at her foe. Ranma dodged around it ignoring the effect of the blast certain that it had melted something behind him.

"Just give up ya aint gonna win." Ranma said before seemingly disappearing from her sight only to reappear within arms reach swinging a cane of energy at her legs. Cascade surprised by his speed just barely managed to stumble back and avoid the strike.

"You're dead jackass!" she yelled firing beams at random in his general direction. Ranma grinned before lengthening the cane into a long staff and striking at her legs again. This time he connected and as she fell a beam lanced from her hand striking a box above her. The side of the box melted and a large amount of supplies began falling on top of the multicolored girl.

Ranma looked over toward Gale and Fade to find both of the other girls knocked out and netted on the ground.

Ranma saw gale glance at her watch and shook her head. He knew what that meant the girls would have to be held till the next night which meant either keep them unconscious or let Tech try out some of his new gadgets.

~Dakota Union High Gym~ 9:10 A.M

Frieda stood amongst the other students as the gym was quickly decorated for the nights dance. The decorations while small in amount were quickly turning the room into something worth being in. Frieda however unlike her peers was not decorating the room but silently chewing on an eraser in thought and when ever the eraser was removed a smile could easily be seen gracing her face.

To her peers surprise she turned and stalked out of building leaving them with slackened jaws and raised eyebrows.

Frieda headed toward the office when Nick Connor a five foot eight dark haired guy stopped in front of her. He was recently voted best personality but Frieda often found it lacking.

"Hey Frieda you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?"

"You know Nick this is a Sadie Hawkins dance the girls ask the guys." Frieda said before frowning at her way being blocked.

"Yeah well I just figured I save you a bit of time and worry and say yes"

"Well, I'm saying no I've already got someone in mind" with those words she pushed past him and into the office. A quick word with the principal and an even quicker phone call and she was done. Her classmates smiled as she walked back into the gym a look of determination on her face. Hurricane Frieda was back.

~Dakota Union High school Gym~ 7:30 P.M October 31st

Ranma stood outside the gym nervously tugging on the clasp that held his cape on. All around him people were entering the dance wearing all kinds of costumes. One girl was dressed as sleeping beauty and her escort was a dwarf, while another pair came as Mickey and Minnie mouse.

Ranma laughed a bit seeing a kid dressed as Rambo hauled out of the gym it made him feel better about being dressed as who knows what. 'Who dresses up in red pants with a light gold shirt covered in gold shoulder pads with tassels and chains? I can't believe Mr. Hawkins got me to wear this!'

~Quick Flash~

He was walking down the street and the next thing he knew he was Mr. Hawkins office standing by the door while said man was running out too his car to get something.

"Here son Frieda wanted me to give you this" he handed Ranma a garment bag "and this" he added passing Ranma a note. Looking down at the note he quirked one of his eyebrows it said:

_Ranma put this on and meet me at the Gym at 7:30 tonight don't disappoint me!_

_Frieda_

~End Flash~

He was broken from his thought when Frieda walked up in a shimmering blue ball gown with a tiara atop her head.

"I uh, uh, uh. I mean uh" Ranma was stopped a finger against his lips and a smile from Frieda.

"I get it Ranma you look nice too." She took his hand and pulled him inside and onto the dance floor as the band began queuing up.

"Welcome students to this years, Dakota Union High's Halloween dance. Now since I doubt you kids want to hear me ramble on I give you Phantom Minions!"

"_Shadowed Mirrors and phantom figures"_

"_Standing just in sight. Spotting them in the corner of your eye."_

Ranma stood there as the teens around him began to dance eyeing the others movements before he began to copy them making Frieda smile.

"_Only to turn and find nothing….Every person's plight"_

"See Ranma nothing to worry about!" Frieda called over the music getting a quick grin and shrug

"_Paranoia"_

"_Inconsolable Fright"_

"Where on earth am I NOW?" a voice yelled in the crowd.

"_Pursued all day and night"_

Ranma and Frieda stopped as the people began getting shoved aside by a boy wearing black pants a yellow shirt and a yellow/black bandana holding back.

"_Freaking at the slightest Sound"_

"_Heart feeling like it's just about to break down"_

It was at this point he spotted Ranma and his annoyance at knowing he'd gotten lost again vanished only to be replaced by pure rage. He pulled a bandana off his head and began spinning it as he charged Ranma.

"_Waiting to see shadows at the door"_

"_Turning down the music just to hear a little more."_

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to DIE!" he yelled while launching the bandana it missed striking the refreshments table and cutting it in half letting all the food and drink to spill onto the floor. When one of the teachers approached him the boy the just pushed him down and dropped his umbrella on him.

"_Unexpectedly expected"_

"_Guard constantly erected"_

"Everyone out!" some one yelled while Ranma looked to the angry teen as the cogs in his mind began to turn at how familiar he looked.

"_Straying thoughts mean"_

"_Stalkers move undetected"_

"Frieda go" Ranma said as he rushed forward dodging the teens wild punches to get up close and nail him in the stomach with a series of brutal punches knocking him back.

"_Wishing nothing more than to even the score"_

"_Have a chance to fight"_

"DIE Ranma!" he yelled pulling off more bandanas and launching them before following just behind them.

"_Every fiber of my mind tells me I'm not right"_

"Who the heck are you and what's your problem!" Ranma asked as he dodged the bandana's and weaved between the punches coming his way and replied with a kick to his opponents' chest launching him across the room.

"_Just Phantasm and Fantasy"_

"_Letting my mind run away with me"_

"You don't even remember the duel you ran from Ranma? Die!" the guy yelled as he picked up his umbrella from where the students shifted it and chucked it straight at Ranma. With no time to dodge ranma raised his hand and caught the umbrella top first his arm moving back only slightly with the force.

"You wanna turn this into a competition to see who's stronger? Fine I'm game!" Ranma called as his eyes widened in recognition.

"_Wait something's at the door"_

"_Time to gain my prize"_

When Ranma looked around he saw that everyone was gone and grinned and his eyes began to glow.

"_Find out what's on the other side"_

"_Forgoing forethought"_

"It's over!" Ranma rushed forward striking his opponent shoulder and sent him flying into the wall leaving a crater and as soon as he fell out a vague imprint of his body could be seen.

"_Yanking it open wide"_

"_Only to find once again"_

"_Nothing on the other side"_

"Ya know Ryoga you jackass attacking me is one thing but our code says we don't endanger innocents!" As he spoke police rushed inside guns drawn.

"Get on the ground!" one yelled his gun held ready to fire the others mimicking his movements.

"Figures you guys would turn up after it's all over." Ranma said as he walked toward the door. The guns trained on him following his path.

"Get on the ground with your hands on your head!" the officer yelled again

"Heh not I'm not gonna get shot today!" Ranma said before stomping on the floor, shaking the building and the officers allowing him to run outside while the police were trying to regain their balance. Seeing Frieda he ran by smiling and yelled over his shoulder.

"Gotta go had fun see ya" he stated before running off into the night followed soon after by police sirens.

~End~

Authors Notes: As always I thank my betas _**7Winds**_ and _**Byakugan789**_for putting up with my lunacy enough to help me. We welcome the Ryoga the second of the wrecking crew in this chapter even if only at the end. Trust me he will come back tougher than before.

Will Genma and Soun realize they don't know where their going?

Will Alva find the Haven?

What'll happen to Belladonna?

Find out in the next chapter of Static Assimilation!

Note to All! If you liked the lyrics or want more please let me know!

As always Questions and Comments are always welcome. I want you all to think about this for a moment and tell me. Which of Souns daughters do you think should be engaged to Ranma? Why?

Do you think Ryoga should become a bang baby? What power?

And finally if you were the author who would you choose to be paired with Ranma overall?


	6. Receding Shadows and Mellow Tunes

Note as of yet I have received no word whether or not the lyrics were appreciated so I'll not be adding more. Btw I still don't own this stuff. Never have never will, on that note I will forego any more of these just to make it easier on myself.

Static Assimilation Ch 6:

Receding Shadows and Mellow Tunes:

Ranma stood in the reception area of the police department the four girls standing in front of him each wearing one of Tech's bracelets. All around them the police looked warily at the multi-powered youth many of them with their hands on their guns.

"Hey I thought you guys were over this! I defended myself that's it! Now these are the girls that have been attacking the people coming out of the club a week ago. I have a witness if you guys need it." His words caused several police officers to step forward to take the girls only to have them pulled out of reach.

"Not so fast slick I think the paper said something bout a reward." This time Ranma's words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the police once again stepped forward to take the girls. This time Ranma reached a hand out and molded his light energy into a cage trapping the girls and causing the officer to take a step back.

In seconds guns were drawn and pointed directly at the dark haired Meta. More than a few of the officers with an uncharacteristic light shining from their eyes.

"Lower your weapons!" a voice called from the back. Sadly only a few of the guns were lowered and a Nubian man with snow white hair and mustache walked into the room wearing a heavy looking brown trench coat with a suit beneath it.

"Chief Barnsdale Sir! This Meta refuses to allow us to take the ladies he brought in into custody" the officer spoke the word Meta as if it were slime he thought his shoes to good to step in. The chief raised an eyebrow as he looked toward Ranma.

"Look the paper said something about a reward for information leading to their capture. I have that information it's simple you hand me the reward and I'll hand you the perps" as he said this he retracted the cage around the girls.

"Course if you only pay for information I'll just let 'em go and let you deal with 'em" Ranma added a moment later a smile on his face. The girls hope filled eyes quickly dulled as the police chief began giving orders to the police in the lobby.

"You know talking like that won't make you any friends here kid."

"Eh didn't expect to make friends chief and as your friends so blandly put it I'm Meta not human just Meta. How long before they try to enslave us or militarize us? Hah no thanks I don't care enough about these people to play nice with 'em."

As he spoke an officer walked through the rear door a briefcase in his hands. Stepping back from the girls he made an after you motion before holding out a hand to get the case. The officer passed him the case never looking from the teenage Meta's eyes. Opening the case a blast of blue paint burst out covering Ranma's upper body and arousing laughter from the police all around them.

In the span of a second Ranma dropped the case moved behind the officer before wrapping them both in a cage of energy. They stopped laughing. Ranma moved in and began whispering in the cops ear

"You know the funny thing about this particular power? Unlike Shiv I have to keep in contract with my constructs or they go boom. Would you like to see?"

The officer's eyes went wide as the scraping of chairs told Ranma the officers were on their feet.

"Easy there kid I'll take care of it" Ranma looked to the chief before the cage dropped.

"Harris! Get out of here your suspended! Vincent replace this!" the chief gestured to the painted case and get him a towel!" Vincent ran toward the back while Harris's face went red.

"Vincent stay where you are damn it! Chief this little prick doesn't deserve the reward! It was for information leading to their capture! Not capturing them! We don't want civilians getting involved in the apprehension of dangerous criminals!" Harris growled causing Vincent to look back to the chief.

"Ya know what! Fine! I can live with that." Ranma grunted pulling out a small remote and hitting a button getting a sharp beep from the bracelets.

The girls looked to each other and grinned as they began to power up.

"They're in the building! The girls are loose in the building! Take cover!" Ranma yelled out as he took a step back a grin across his face. As Cascades hands reached a pure white and Bipolar began steaming he hit the other button on the remote.

"Good enough for you jerk? I could just let 'em loose ya know"

"Vincent, go get the kid his money and you Harris out! I'll let internal affairs deal with you." The chief stated his hand to his chest before looking to Ranma.

"Hey kid, don't do that shit again okay I'm getten to old for this!"

Ranma laughed "sure old man sure. Names Ranma by the way Saotome Ranma" about that time Vincent came back through the door a towel in one hand, and a small case in the other which he quickly opened showing no explosion of paint. Passing the teen both items the officer return to his desk duty.

After wiping the paint from his face he attempted to remove it from his shirt with little success. Shrugging he tossed the controller to the chief.

"You might want to hurry old man you've only got a couple hours battery life left." He walked out the door ignoring the chief widening eyes and shouted orders to his officers.

The sun was in its final stages of setting and Ranma had just gotten out of sight of the police station when a white limo sped past getting a shrug from Ranma. What made him double take was the fact that a bouncing purple rubber ball with a face was in pursuit.

Scratching the back of his head he shrugged and made his was toward the nearest abandoned subway station. Slipping into the station his eyes went wide when he got to the bottom step. In front of him stood several of the soldiers from his previous dealing with Birkenbach, they all stood armed with high tech guns and batons which judging from the button on the side were electrical.

"Sir Bravo team reports their area is empty same with Charlie and Delta, Alpha team has yet to report in." on the men spoke his hand to his right ear. The man he spoke to looked exactly like the others save for a thin stripe of red on his right sleeve.

He grimaced before rubbing his forehead "Get Lynch on the line"

The man turned and began trying to dial Alpha team in and his eyes immediately locked in on Ranma.

"Sir! Subject Armory!" the lackey grunted

"So Alpha team is in pursuit huh? Should'a known Lynch would try and bring him in o…" he immediately broke off when after turning he caught sight of Ranma. His face shifted from shock and surprise to one of complete control in seconds.

"Subject Armory you will come quietly or we will be forced to use any means necessary to bring you in!" at his words the small group lifted their rifles and took aim.

"You gotta be kidden me! I just get out one situation where people point guns at me and I'm already in another! Screw this!" Holding out his hands Ranma took a deep breath before releasing a wave of fire followed by a bolt of concussive force at the ground in front of them causing a small explosion as Ranma turned and bolted topside.

He sprinted to the top of the stairs and fell into a stance as he turned waiting for his pursuers to run up the stairs. The first two were the leader guy and his lackey both had guns in hand and began firing. Ranma's eyes widened when he plucked a dart from the air.

With a small smile he swung himself forward striking both of them in the chest knocking them into the people behind them and down the stairs. They quickly pulled themselves from the pile only to be struck by a high pitched sonic burst Ranma sent toward them.

Stalking forward Ranma picked up the guy with the red stripe and held him into the air.

"Tell your people and who ever yer freaken worken for to Back Off! Or I'll do what I have to." The multi-powered teen growled before dropping him.

With a small wave Ranma bounded into the tunnels quickly making his way toward familiar grounds. Upon arriving he saw Brick, Fade and Shroud lined up near the entrance; Shrouds face pale and covered in sweat. Looking to Fade he received a nod which set the teen to frowning.

He took a knee right in front of shroud "Easy now kiddo take a break, you've more than earned it."

Shroud nodded and smiled before rushing toward the fire. Brick reached forward and tugged on the front of his shirt which was still covered in paint.

"Problem?" her voice promised pain should she find the ones who would strike out at one of her family.

"Slight disagreement s'all Brick nothen to worry 'bout at least not right now; tell me how many passes did they make?" his confident voice easing her worry.

"About five times now, and they're on their way back." Blend said as he ran into the room. Closing his eyes Ranma rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Fine let them come!" Brick growled "They won't be staying long."

"No Brick, we won't fight them yet, got get Tech, Gale and the doc would ya?" the tall Hispanic girl walked off grumbling.

"Ranma?" Fade dropped a hand on his friends shoulder.

"The first rule of facing an unknown opponent with unknown numbers according to the Anything Goes; Never fight blind and if opponents have weapons avoid and evade till their skill is assessed or their out of ammo." Ranma grunted his eyes moving to the door way.

Ranma leaned against the wall just as Gale, Tech and Brick were back followed soon after by Clara. What surprised Ranma was the fact that Lola a.k.a. Belladonna walked up behind the group a smile on her face getting a nod from the group.

"Okay guys Shrouds cover won't keep working they're getting closer heck their comen now. We've gotta move but right now there's no time. So I think we should cause a couple cave-ins on either side of us to buy us some time. Fade'll get us in an out. Get everyone to packing we head out tomorrow night unless anyone has any better ideas?"

Tech pulled out a PDA and began typing away at it before a hologram projected into the air of the tunnel layouts, entranced and exits as well as the width of the ceiling.

"A cave in would have to be perfectly done other wise we could go to far and damage the streets and buildings above us. Our best bet would be here" he pointed at two buildings one on the right and left.

"We blow the center part as it doesn't hold much of the foundation. We can remove up to twelve feet of concrete and our doors and halls aren't that big. But the blast will still have to be precise."

"No ones going to be hurt are they? How are we going to move everybody in one night? Where can we all go?" Gale asked looking to the packs of people huddled around the fire. Winter was setting in early and the tunnels were getting colder.

"Naw no ones gonna get hurt Gale. The warehouse down by the docks we won't be able to stay long but we'll go there until we can find another place. As for a more permanent place I've got a few thoughts lined up…" His eyes flickered to the hall were echoing footsteps could be heard getting louder.

"Get Shroud sounds like they're maken another pass. I'll try a draw 'em away if they don't follow me have him make them think it's a wall." Stepping into the hall he began moving at full tilt. Ahead of him he could see the soldier fall to a stand still some of them dropping to a knee and pulling out their guns.

Leaping over them he took the passageway to the left and ran through a maze of corridors the sounds of shots following along after him along with the shooters foot steps. Another right had him launching himself onto a platform by the tracks and up the stairs.

~With Soun and Genma~

They stood inside the Saotome family home a stack of files on the table in front of them with several others strewn about. Soun brought his cigarette back up to his lips as Genma threw another folder off to the side and picked the next one from the stack. When a folder two or three files down caught his eye as it had Ranma's name written across the tab.

"Genma my friend what's this?" He asked pulling the file from the pile before opening it to find a copy of Ranma's birth certificate and several letters to Nodoka from over in the states.

"Letters from Nodoka's friend she went to school with some gaijin" Genma shrugged before going back to the file he was reading. Before his eyes opened wide and grabbed the topmost letter from the file in his friend's hands.

"This is it Soun! Her friend will know where my wayward wife has gone and when we find her Ranma will surely be found as well! Now if we only had a way to get to the states" he mumbled.

"I think the Kuno boy my Akane is interested in may be able to help us. Yes I'm sure he will be willing to help us."

~With Static~

Static wove in between buildings looking for the rubber band man that had gotten away. Sighing when he couldn't catch sight of either the car or his newest enemy he floated higher into the air and looked to the clock behind him.

"Richie I can't keep looking for this guy I've gotta get back or I am so fired." Vergil called into his shock vox. He zipped through the air heading back to the Burger Fool as fast as he could.

"Correction V man you are fired. Sorry bro" Richie stated in a fairly happy tone of voice causing Static to almost fall off his saucer as he felt like he'd gotten hit in the gut.

"Ah man pops is gonna blow a fuse" he whined as he slipped into an alley near his house and began changing.

~Kuno Estate~

"Verily Tendo-San! I will do all in my power to help my beloved's family in any task. All thy need do is ask. Sasuke three plane tickets to this Detroit place in the U.S." Kuno called to the ninja who appeared at his side.

"Yes master!" the ninja dropped a smoke bomb and was gone from the room before anyone knew it.

"Three tickets Kuno-San?" Soun asked

"Hai! I shall be coming to help you locate this wayward wife and retrieve your friends questing son! Verily! For should we encounter trouble on our mission I Tatewaki Kuno the Shooting Star age Seventeen the mighty warrior shall protect us from harm!"

Both older men sweat-dropped.

~Dakota Heights Park~

Ranma ran through the park the all but one of the gunners lost and Ranma couldn't understand it. Occasionally he'd look over his shoulder and there was no one there and no danger yet when he slowed down he'd have to duck a punch or dodge a salvo of tranqs.

Ahead of him a rubber-man dressed in purple was attacking Static. Launching himself into the air another salvo of tranqs shot through the air striking the rubber-man.

"Hey sparky you might wanna take your fight somewhere else cause I'm done running." Turning midair he fell into a stance as soon as he landed looking to his opponent he found a man who looked to be in his mid twenties short military buzz cut and military clothes.

"What the heck man! I was here first!" Static growled as he picked up his now unconscious opponent.

"Fine you stay there and I'll happily melt your new friend" Ranma proceeded to shoot a few flame bullets behind him. His opponent however used this time to attack. He rushed forward and took a swipe with a bowie knife before jumping back and looking the uninjured Ranma in the eye.

"Your opponent isn't in front of you kid." 'He's right there isn't anyone in front of you' the multi-powered teen's eyes widened as he began looking around only to leap to his left when his senses told him to move. Before glaring at his opponent and scratching his head in confusion. Haven't we already done this before? He thought.

"Kid like I said your opponent isn't in front of you" once again he seemed to disappear into thin air. Almost exactly like the hypnosis guy Ranma thought before he smirked and began focusing. The man appeared right in front of his a tranq in each hand coming at a shoulder apiece.

"I figured out your trick jackass now tell me somethin what's your name? See after I beat you senseless I wanna see if I can't get some cash for your hide!" Waving his hands wide Ranma let loose volley after volley of fire bullets causing the soldier to leap back.

"Captain Nathan Stone United States Military Subject named: Déjà vu and your captor!" Raising his gun he let loose another round of the tranq only to find none of them were the least bit close to his mark. In fact Ranma wasn't even in front of him.

"Looken for me?" Ranma asked as his energy chains shot out and wrapped around Stone. Stones smirk was followed by a sickening pop and he slid between the chains and rolling forward. Jumping to his feet Stone gave his arm a sharp jerk followed by another pop.

Without wasting a moment Stone rushed forward and launching a barrage of kicks all toward Ranma's middle. Ranma began weaving between each kick before leaping up onto the extended leg than to his opponents head. Dropping to the ground behind Stone he swept his hunters feet out from under him.

Stone quickly began pulling himself up only to find himself once again chained. This time though he dislocated he couldn't get loose. Than he started cursing not that badly overall just as bad as a sailor then, continued in multiple

Looking behind him Ranma saw the police loading the rubber guy into the back seat of the car still out cold. Pushing Stone forward he passed him to an Officer.

"Freebie" he grunted before walking off into the night.

~The Haven~

"Charge in place Tech" Brick said walking up as a figure began to appear from the shadows to the right.

"Ditto that Tech! Just waiting on Ranma now" Fade grunted as he leaned against a wall.

"Speak of the devil" Ranma whispered from behind the red head getting him to jump and Tech and Brick to begin laughing.

"S'not that funny" the red head mumbled as his face began bearing an unlikely resemblance to a beat. A few moments later much to Fades approval the laughter stopped.

"Tech Blow 'em" The explosions rang through the tunnels followed by a storm of dust. When the dust finally settled to large piles of concrete stood at the far end of each hall barring any entrance or exit without Fade or the removal of the Rocks.

End

Authors Notes: As always I thank my Betas 7Winds and Byakugan789 for their help and patience. This chapter has a new character Nate Stone a.k.a. Déjà vu created by 7Winds.

Special Note: _**Nysk**_ is responsible for helping me fix one of my many mistakes and thus has my thanks! As it's Human to er and I'm still pretty sure I'm human I can see more on the way so I ask you all. Help me to Correct those errors! Send me P.M.'s. Once again my thanks to _**Nysk**_.

Where will the Night-breed go in the end?

Does Alva have any more Meta's working for him?

What will happen when Genma, Soun, and Kuno get to Dakota?

Find out in the next Chapter of Static Assimilation!

Characters still welcome folks share your voice!

Chapters Short I know folks I know but I've never really liked this particular episode…

Review people help fuel my ego or knock me down a few pegs! It helps me write faster!

Shrouded Mirage signing off.


	7. Super Cells and Robot Tales

Static Assimilation:

Chapter 7: Super Cells and Robot Tales

~Outside Dakota Electronics~

Ranma watched the news through the window with a focus that many around him found intimidating. After being contacted by Chief Barnsdale and given a note where to meet his client the next day, his goal was to learn why his first real client needed protection in the first place. He quickly found out why.

"Our story tonight involves Simon Daugherty a promising student from Dakota Tech, who's just won the meta-human containment cells contract from the Director of Prisons. After submitting several designs to the city council of which Director Joshua Perry the Dakota Director of Prisons is a member. He was quickly pulled out of his classes here at the university for the time being and has been set too work building and testing his designs. When we questioned Director Perry about how long the cells would take till completion he only said there'd be a few more tests this week and the dry run would be set for Saturday.

In related news the bang baby Hotstreak has escaped from custody late last night his whereabouts are currently unknown. Should anyone see this dangerous criminal call the police and don't attempt to apprehend him on you own. He is extremely dangerous and often hostile. This is Shelly Sandoval News Channel 3 back to you Trent."

Grunting Ranma moved off down the street his next destination suggested by Tech while they were brainstorming ideas on a new place for the Haven.

In front of him was Dakota's hall of records. In front of him sitting at a semicircle styled desk was a woman mid twenties with dirty blonde hair just typing away at the computer in front of her.

"Excuse me miss where do I look for the papers submitted when a house is sold?" Ranma asked almost sure he was going have to ask again when her finger pointed to an adjacent room on the right.

"Fourth row down sweetheart A through M in the left and N through Z on the right, organized by the previous owner's last name." amazingly she never looked up from her screen.

"What if the previous owner died and the city sold it?" Now she looked up with an almost giddy expression on her face.

"Those would be under city transactions third row down on your left. Whose house they sell?" her voice was dripping with curiosity. Ranma however was already on the move. The files were exactly where she said they were. Flipping through the files he found his mothers folder and moved to the copy machine and made two sets of copies before replacing the file.

~Warehouse on the Docks~

Glancing back and forth the multi-powered Meta darted inside the building finding Tech standing on duty a funky looking gun in his hands. Pulling the papers from his pocket he slid them into Tech's awaiting hand before trudging off to bed.

~The next day~

Sighing Ranma passed the note to the security officer at the gate. Oddly enough his client was meeting him at the zoo.

"Third building and follow the red line" the guard passed the note back as he waved him through. Two check points later Ranma found himself in a lab full of high tech equipment and seven people. Three guards and four scientist three of which were tapping away on touch screen computers. The fourth was walking around an eight by eight cell with what looked to be a remote with a tuning fork attached at its end.

"Saotome Ranma?" one of the guards asked moving forward his hand held out. Nodding Ranma passed the note to the guard who motioned him down the stairs. The guard walked down behind him and right up to the guy testing the cell.

"You've gotta be kidding me right?" Mr. Scientist with a tuning fork whined moments later. "This kid is supposed to be my security? Could he even bring down that Carmen-Dillo guy?"

"First off names Ranma not kid second I'm the best" he stated smirking at the frowning scientist. "I could break out of your little super cell no sweat."

"I'd like to see you try!" Ranma rolled his eyes at the really bad comeback before walking into the Machine. Simon smirked as he hit a serious of buttons and an energy field was brought up around the front and a small amount of gas was funneled into the room.

Nodding to himself Ranma reared back and punched the wall right beside where the energy field shot out at. The wall crumpled slightly after the first strike and another caved it in stopping the field from generating.

With a grin he stepped out and waved at the red faced young scientist.

"Great just great" he picked up his phone and began dialing before strumming on the desk.

"Yes Mr. Alva this is Simon Daugherty some of the energy generator parts failed and I'll be needing some replacements."

"Yes sir, No sir the results will be as I promised. The Vanmoor institute? I know where it is. Tomorrow night? Well yes we can wait that long we'll run tests on some of the other parts Mr. Alva. Thank you sir." He sighed his hand running through his hair as the call ended.

"You can go I wont need you tonight" he stated looking up

"Tell me why did I even come if I'm not protecting you here and you never planned to leave?" Ranma asked gesturing to the entire room.

"You were here because we were bringing in one of the convicts tonight for a final private dry run. That is no longer the case. You may go." Simon grunted as he returned to the panels and began typing away.

~Dakota mid-city~

Ranma was walking down the road when a bolt of light and an explosion caught his eye up the street. He raced forward ducking between the fleeing cars and pedestrians too see a robot shooting lasers out its hands causing mayhem without any real purpose.

Sliding between its legs Ranma lashed out using as much concussive force as he could. He tore into the leg again and again yet the machine wouldn't fall. After the fifth strike he realized why when he tore into not only the leg but an inner support.

Leaping back his arm was enshrouded with a white hue before shaping into a long blade. Only to be blasted by the now caring robot. Pulling himself from the building he saw Static shock the mechanized monstrosity's arms until they were charred black. It retaliated with two tentacles that looked to shock Static until he broke loose and ran.

Rushing forward a morning star formed around Ranma's hand which he quickly slammed into the things head. Upon impact a metal sphere shot into the air from its shoulder and burst into smoke. When the smoke cleared it was gone. Shrugging the multi-powered Meta walked off for the night.

~The Next Day~

The next day found Ranma once again in the lab along with quite a few reporters watching as Simon Daugherty punched up a set of parts with the projector creating pictures at the pointed wall.

"These are what make the whole process work the 'Energy Current Projectors' which my body guard has so casually destroyed yesterday." He gestured to what appeared to be some kind of mini-generators.

"Now I had Terrance retrieve a new set of them last night and we spent the morning installing them. Afterward we had a contracted Meta-human attempt to break through using the same method as my guard yesterday. I am happy to say that his attempt failed!" A polite clap swept through the room as a single reporter stepped forward.

"That is truly wonderful Mr. Daugherty but how much power do these things use per week?" a blonde with a rather large microphone asked.

"About as much as the average refrigerator does actually they're very cost effective. Very green." Simon replied as the wall on the projector room blew in followed by jets of flame.

"I heard you think your machines hot stuff science guy! Well let's see if it's as fire proof as you say it is! Ha!" A figure called as the flames parted letting in a teen with flame like hair and blazing hands.

Ranma was about to leap in front of him when a figure in the crowd leapt forward a dirty blond braid following behind him even as his form began to shift and twist. Where he landed stood a fully grown polar bear growling at the intruder.

"Cool." Hotstreak muttered eyeing the bear "too bad for you frost fur I HATE cool!" he began launching fireballs toward the bear who ducked down beneath them. Noting he was pinned his form shriveled and rippled until a normal looking nineteen year old.

"C'mon fur face bet what they're paying you aint worth this! I bet they're payen you chump change for helping a guy who's making cages for people like us!" he called a moment later his fires slowing as their eyes met and the blond nodded.

Hotstreak grinned as his body began to smoke "What's your name partner?"

"Call me…Druid." The blond stated even as his form began stretching and thinning as his skin turned green. Moments later a fully grown python was speeding across the floor toward the crowd.

"Oh cold blooded now that's a cold I like" the fiery youth cackled before resuming his jets of fire toward the cell. Only to be stopped by a wall of purplish white energy.

"C'mon hot-stuff I cleaned your clock last time and I'll do it again! Why don't you just lay on the floor like a good little convict m'kay punkin?" the wall flowed back into Ranmas outstretched hand as he fell into a fighting stance.

"So I was right you gain other bang babies powers!" Hotstreak ground out as he stomped the ground a wave of fire sprang forth traveling across the linoleum towards the glowing eyed youth. Frowning Ranma leapt to the side and launched a chain that wrapped around the fire jockey even as the flames impacted the cell.

With a flick of his wrist the teen impacted the ceiling before falling to the floor unconscious. The screams of a woman in the crowd captured his attention as Druid apparently captured Simon.

"Come on Tobias! Let Simon go and we'll double your pay!" a scientist soothed his hands wide open. His reply was a long his and a groan from Simon.

"I don't know about you…" Ranma started lighting his left hand on fire. "But I like my snake well done." Apparently Tobias didn't like the words as Simon let loose a strangled scream while Druid looked to the ark haired Meta. Seeing the snake's head Ranma smirked and thrust his hand forward the flames dying out as he moved.

The crowd gasped as the snakes head jerked back and hung limply off one of the coils. Outside the sounds of sirens could be heard blaring as seven paramedics rushed into the room three stretchers between them. In short order Hotstreak was given a sedative and rolled out while Simon was gasping orders at his assistants as they paramedics wheeled him from the room and Tobias was oddly enough muzzled and strapped on to the stretcher covered in ice packs to keep him unconscious.

Ranma was pulled to the side as the police stepped into the room. Terrance handed him a list of supplies they'd need from the Vanmoor School and sent him off.

~Vanmoor Charter School for the Gifted~

As Ranma walked up to the school after asking directions three times a floating metal head with two tentacles one sporting a grasping claw and the other a set of spinning morning stars flew out of a hole in the wall towards a girl wearing a long purple skirt and a pink top.

As the head shot the claw towards the girl Static flew by and grabbed the girl letting the claw impact with the sidewalk. As the head spun and retracted its tentacles it began moving after the fleeing hero. Ranma jumped into the air a claw of his own grabbing the head as it made its way through the air.

After several shots of electricity by the electric her Ranma realized he'd have to do this himself. Slowly he retracted the chain and climbed on top of the head. He nodded as Static dropped the girl off on one of the streets below and flew off again. When it began shooting lasers Ranma slammed his fist into the crown of the head denting it and creating a spider web of cracks.

He had to create claws around his hands as Static started making the machine slam into walls before he could make a second strike. Than he led it into a building and Ranma's eyes widen in realization. Leaping from the top of the head he sprinted from the building just as it came down.

"Hey Sparky what the heck! Just another strike and it would have been out but no! You had too try an off both the freaky head and ME!" Ranma yelled up at the floating hero.

"Hey I didn't look back! How was I supposed to know you were around?" Static growled back as the building began to shake and the rubble started flying off releasing the mechanized head back into the air.

"Look Ranma the morons controlling the head are back at the school! You get them while I give this sucker a chase to remember!" the electro magnetic teen flew off without waiting for a reply leaving Ranma to nod to himself before leaping to the roof tops back toward the school.

~Edwin Alva's Home~

Alva stood staring out his window over looking the city a steaming cup of apple-lime cider in his hand.

"Status report?" he asked as he tapped the mic in his ear.

"We've almost got him sir! It won't be long now!" Trapper replied.

"Where's he headed?" Alva asked moving back towards the center of the room his eyes roving his priceless painting hanging strategically across the walls.

"Second street sir Heading North out of Farris Row… he picking up speed now heading up Dakota Hills Boulevard!" Trapper exclaimed.

Alva's eyes went wide "No! he's coming!" he could complete his sentence as his target burst into the house followed by the mechanized monstrous head which fired lasers all over the place in an attempt to hit the teen hero.

He was pulled into the air by Static who used him as a shield while he flew out of the house followed by the head.

"Easy boys turn off your toy or your credit cards toast!" Static called "Do as he says!" Alva added moments later.

~Vanmoor Institute~

Ranma sprinted into the building and ran into the girl with the purple skirt and a set of twins.

"Show me the way" he grunted as he looked down the seemingly endless corridors. The three looked at him funny until he lit his index finger on fire with a small smile. The flame seemed to snap them out of their shock as they recoiled in fear.

"Ya know too Specs and Trapper…whoever they are." He added.

The twins looked to the girl who nodded and raced down the corridor. Through a set of doors and made a "whoosh" sounds as they closed and down several flights of steps.

"Do as he says!" a voice called followed by "Shut it down Mr. Specs!" and finally "No! I think I can still stun him!" Ranma shook his head and snapped his fingers as he walked into the room causing the duo to clap their hands to their ears and groan with pain as the screen shattered. Slamming his hand into the consol he watched on one of the smaller monitors as the heads sight shuddered before going black.

"Well that's another thing done…Oh I think I need that!" Ranma stated pulling out his list and glancing it over with a nod. Grabbing the item another caught his eye. After he'd grabbed the numerous tiny parts that the team needed he cast his gaze around again grinning. He pulled out the communicator that Tech had given him and hit the call button.

"Hey Tech I've got access to a whole bunch of technological parts I mean the kind of parts that can make a giant floating mechanical head. Just tell me what you want man they were kind enough to label the stuff!"

The girl and the twins stared open mouthed as Ranma went on an "unofficial" shopping spree.

"Uhh what are you doing?" the girl asked a look of disappointment across her face.

"Look girl I." he didn't get any further before he was cut off by the girl stating "I'm Daisy not girl!" Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Names Ranma, and Daisy since I doubt Alva will be willing to pay for the way I saved his butt I'm settling the debt ya know collecting payment?" he grinned at the shocked look on her face before setting the communicator back up to his ear.

"Okay Tech I got it anything else before I go?" a moment of silence before he nodded "Yeah I gotta deliver the equipment they asked for than I'm gonna head to his office. Later Tech." Shoving the com back into his pocket he gave the three a wave before darting out of the building.

~City Hall~

Ranma stood looking to the city lawyer Mr. E. Iverson as he rifled through several files in his desk before pulling out a slim manila envelope with a flourish and a grin.

"You see Mr. Saotome all of the cities paperwork is in order your mothers house was paid for the papers are right…" he cut himself off as his brow furrowed and began shuffling through the papers again. When he was finished he proceeded to once again rifle through it stopping after he was done.

"Well it looks like someone misfiled them…" he stammered out as Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think so, see you didn't know mom had any family left so you figured 'hey the states got some new property' well she did I've done your blood tests and I figure you owe me. That is unless you want to deny these things then I'll give Ms. Sandoval an interview that Dakota will never forget! I can see it now Meta-Human Denied Inheritance!" Ranma's tone was even and more than slightly mocking.

Mr. Iverson looked shocked for a moment than anger clouded his face. "Mr. Saotome you're teetering along the lines of making an enemy here treed carefully!"

"You're kidding me right? What can you do? Make it so Bang Babies aren't considered human? Eh I aint to worried bout that." He began drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair and watched as Mr. Iverson got red in the face.

"You know what? I have the perfect property for you. We'll trade straight across call it even?" His face no longer red he reached into another file and pulled out another file and flipped it open. Sliding a few photos Ranmas way he steepled his fingers and waited.

"This is a mall." The multi-powered Meta stated received a nod from the lawyer.

"Why would a mall be for sale?"

"The owners had to sell after their business was chased off by a bunch of gangsters. It'll need some repairs but it should do. What do ya say kid we got a deal?" He reached his hand across the desk.

"Tell ya what you add a couple thousand for furniture and we've got a deal." Ranma smirked as he extended his own hand slightly away from the man's making him move to accept. A firm handshake and the signature on a couple of papers later Ranma was out the door a smile firmly on his face.

~Warehouse on the Docks~

He found Fade and Gale waiting for him at the door with a quick thumbs up they were all grins. Gale moved to spread the word while Fade stood there a knowing expression on his face.

"How far did ya have to go Ranma?"

"Almost all the way. Idiot was being difficult saying the city and them already paid but couldn't find any of the papers. Heh I traded straight across plus some cash for furniture. It won't be enough for all of us but we still have some cash from Bella's old friends and we can get another job." Ranma looked to the people scattered through the building. Each smiling as they heard the news.

"Ranma what did you trade for?" Fade asked his smile slipping from his face and adopting a much more serious look.

"An old mall on the west side of the city. Guy said it would need some repairs but it wasn't in to bad ah condition why?"

Fade slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned; "Ranma you realize that the mall on that side of town is up for demolition as a public safety hazard right?"

"Don't matter we'll fix it up; c'mon Fade no worries we can do it without a doubt. Plus think of all the space!" Ranma replied a large grin on his face.

~San Francisco~

"Freeze!" a police officer called after two men who were dragging the third away from the scene of a grocery store robbery all the while according to the victims one spouted off poetry without end.

Genma looked to Soun and nodded as one both picked up their speed dragging the unwilling Kuno along with them into the distance. A paper clutched in Kuno's hand about a kid getting shot by a police officer in Dakota. A picture of Ranma beside the article.

~End~

Authors Notes: First of all as always I thank my great Betas _**7Winds **_and_** Byakugan789**_ for their help! The character of Tobias belongs to _**Byakugan789**_ Well that's episode Six and Ranma has finally worked with Static…kinda … Anyway Read and Review people I get messages all the time for favorites and alerts but I don't get much in the way of Reviews!

As always Characters are always welcome.

Tune in to the Next exciting chapter of Static Assimilation!

Shrouded Mirage signing off!


	8. Not enough Room for Proper Title

Static Assimilation

Authors note: Okay first and foremost I am sorry that this took so long. Second allow me to state in plain English that the normal standard disclaimer applies and finally allow me to state that I have really been looking forward to this particular chapter.

Chapter Eight: Powerful Imagination, Supreme Transmutation

~Edge of Detroit~

Soun looked to the towering city as the night began to fall before his very eyes.

"Genma my old friend are you sure this is the place? Will we find your wayward son here?" he lit a cigarette and breathed deep the smoke. Genma reached into his Gi and produced a newspaper featuring Ranma's picture.

"I'm positive Soun we will find both my wayward son and wife and return to Japan. Then in a year or so we can have the wedding!" the bald martial artist crowed as he raised his finger to the heavens.

"Verily! The scion of the most, noble house Kuno shall help return these lost souls back to your care! Let us hasten our search for I yearn for my loves embrace!" His bokken followed Genma's finger into the sky and rushed toward the looming city in front of him. While Genma and Soun followed at a more leisurely pace.

~New Haven~

Ranma grinned as he looked the building around him. It hadn't taken long to refurnish the building. With the help of a few of the Meta's the building was in pristine condition. The columns holding the building up strengthened or replaced, the skylight painted black, the fountains cleaned and repaired.

The bottom floor had been turned into the play area stocked with several home made pool tables and such built to specs, they'd turned the eastern first story wing into a basket ball court at Blends insistence. A jumbo T.V. set against a far wall along with several couches of varying blends.

The upper floors had been turned into sleeping quarters with the non-active members living on the top a few members per room. The food court was once again open and the fridges stocked for the moment, and that was the problem. For the moment besides all the other matters money was going to be a problem soon with most of the Meta's going underground except for the ones Static normally dealt with.

Sighing Ranma stepped to the new "entrance" Natalie Beckman a fifteen year old girl with raven locks and sapphire eyes; affectionately known as Sculpt had created after the doors were sealed. She'd transmuted the ground so they'd be able to get in and out underground.

Glancing over toward the air hockey tables he spotted her playing against her older brother Michael a small smile on her face. With a sad look he jerked his head away.

"That's still bothering you huh?" Fade asked as he moved through the wall beside him.

"Yeah girls powers are killing her. Automatically transmuting her body chemistry so she's always active and aware, anyway tell Tech I'm headen out. Got some stuff to do then I'm swingen by the community center. Apparently a meta busted Mr. Hawkins place up a bit this afternoon. Some kind of giant robot or somethin anyway tell him I've got my com." He raised a hand when Fade turned to him.

"You can't come until weave's done with her barrier thingy we've gotta be real careful." Fade hung his head as Ranma dropped down the hole.

"He's at it again isn't he?" Gale asked walking up beside Fade who just shrugged.

"You know as well as I do there's no proof one way or another and does it matter? Tech in his shop?" he looked toward the violet haired girl whose eyes hadn't left the entrance.

"No he's out cold." She murmured

"Wake him up! If Ranma's out working he should be working to!" the red head growled. This apparently was the wrong thing to say. Gale pulled her eyes from the door and glared at the sometimes intangible man.

"He's been working too hard as it is! He's been working around the clock since we found out about Natalie's problem! He can't go without sleep forever" she frowned looking to her friend. Fade huffed before walking through the nearest wall.

Gale wrapped her arms around herself glancing back and forth between the wall and the entrance.

~Alva Industries. Molecular Research Center Unidentified Location~

Ranma breathed deeply his eyes flashing neon purple. Raising his arm the multi-powered meta let the energy form around his arm before extending and punching a hole in the side of the building.

The instant the hole was made he sprinted through the energy on his arm merely shortening as he busted through wall after wall. Scientist ran in all directions screaming their heads off. When he got to the central room of the complex he pulled a flash drive from his pocket and slid it into the computer.

Turning the empowered youth cracked his knuckles and watched as security officers all carrying big guns rushed into the room.

"Surrender now! Hold your hands at your sides!" one stated stepping boldly forward lowering his gun and pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

Ranma became a blur as he rushed through the men and beating them until the fell to the ground leaving a few handfuls still standing. He stepped to the side of an incoming tazer shots and leapt over the next while creating a platform of violet energy which he used to jump high into the air even as a large concussion of energy leapt away as the platform destabilized.

Clinging to the ceiling with one hand that was covered in the same energy as the platform he surveyed the damage. Almost half of the guards were now on the ground beaten, battered, unconscious but alive the rest apparently thought it better to switch to live rounds.

They opened fire at what they thought would be a stationary target and thus a sitting duck. Ranma quickly dropped from his position and created a shield the yellow beams striking and richochetting off of it and lancing into the walls tearing deep gashes into the metal building. A loud beeping came from the computer causing Ranma to glance over his shoulder to find the files had been saved to the disc.

"Okay I'm done." Ranma stated dropping his shield and raising his hands out in front of him palms facing out while shifting his body weight to his right foot. For a second none of the guards moved than one slowly lowered his weapon and began moving forward a pair of energy restraining cuffs in his hands. When he was less than a foot away he saw his mistake, Ranma's left foot came down.

The floor began to shake and the already damaged walls shuddered lengthening the already deep cracks all along the walls and into the ceiling. With a grin the multi-powered meta sprinted to the computer and pulled the USB free.

The guards were to busy struggling out the door they came in carrying the other guards as the ceiling cracked and started to fall across the room and Ranma slipped out the entrance he'd made on his way in tapping his headset on his way out.

"Tech you there?" he asked a quiet static filled his ear as no one answered. Sighing Ranma tapped the button on the side of the set and walked off into the night even as sirens blared in the distance and the blue red and oddly pink lights refracted off the clouds above.

~Dakota Community Center~

Ranma stood in front of the badly patched hole surrounded by police tape and gave a short whistle. The hole certainly looked like it could've been made by a giant robot and after the psychotic floating robotic head controlled by the two lunatics Ranma had had enough of them.

"Yeah talk about damage right?" He heard Static ask from behind him.

"You could say that glow bug. Gotta find out who did it before they actually hurt somebody. I mean what kind of whack job turns into an autobot reject when he uses his powers?" he said without looking away from the hole knowing that if he had to he could put Static through the ringer.

"A dog." Static said shaking off the 'glow bug' comment than added "Man you really need to let it go we can be partners!"

Ranma snorted "Look Sparky I'm not your friend. I'm not your Ally. And I sure as hell won't be a freaken Robin to your sexually curious Batman." At that moment a rush of white noise filled his ear and he stepped away from the teen hero.

"Tech you're a go." He said ignoring the rude gesture coming from the upset teen hero.

"Ranma Tech's still out. You need to get back here there's a problem with the police." Gale stated. In the background he could hear Brickhouse talking about letting her take care of it.

Absently his hand went to the back of his head as he felt the headache coming on. "I'm on my way I'll be there soon and don't let them into the building." He said tapping the button on the side and turning to the super powered teen who had a glowing hand to his ear.

Growling he whipped his hands out and swiped them forward letting an arc of flame loose at the Nubian teen.

"Hey!" Static yelled as he tripped moving backward and the flame passed over him. Ranma watched as he groaned and stood before yelling out from his place on the building.

"Hero or not a private call is a private call! Next time I catch you doing it to me or mine I wont miss and you'll end up being super teen cooked over an open fire!" with that he turned and ran toward the opposite side of the building and leapt from building to building than to an alley below and back up to the roof tops.

In an effort to keep Static from following him he did it all the way back to the old mall where he found a police car sitting in the front with two teens sitting in the back seat. One leaned across the hood as an officer stood beside him and another officer at the front 'doors' which unknown to him had been welded shut for the time being.

"Can I help you officers?" Ranma asked walking up past the car noting that the one at the bar had moved his hand to his gun but restrained enough that he hadn't pulled it out. The officer at the door turned and Ranma felt his heart turn cold his face became one of stone as he gazed at the officer that had shot him.

"I don't think so kid not unless you know why these kids were hanging out in an old mall marked for demolition. Anyway you should just get home it's after curfew." The officer said obviously not recognizing Ranma in the dark.

Granted the outside of the building still needed work so much so that you'd never guess it was probably one of the strongest buildings in the city. Ranma's eyes had widened slightly looking back to the teens in the car and the one against the hood. They were a few of his alright. Zen and his friends Bounce and Piper.

Ranma sighed Zen had probably taken them up to the roof and had Bounce get them down safely. Doubtless they'd planned to get back in the same way after they'd had some fun. Now they were in the hands of the police one of whom would probably shoot them if he figured out they were meta's.

"So your telling me you picked these kids up for being outside their house?" Ranma grunted. "See this is private property Officers and as I don't see you with probable cause. So please release those three and get off my property before I have to find you two trespassing and use my right as a citizen to arrest you." Ranma stated.

"I don't think so kid this building is the property of the city and was set to be demolished besides if you've bought it I'd like to see the papers." The officer at the car said.

"Okay I'm done with this. Mr. Iverson at city hall can clear this all up so I'll ask you to once again let them go and get off my property. After all this is trespassing." Ranma growled stepping closer to the officer by the building who flinched back for a moment when he finally recognized Ranma.

The officers hand went down to his gun and quickly drew it leveling it at Ranma with a scowl on his face.

"Wilke's cool it man! Put the gun down" his partner called stepping forward his hand on his own gun. A burst of static erupted in Ranma's ears and he glanced back toward the card and found all three gone.

"You know what never mind guys don't worry about it but you should really get in touch with Iverson or whatever before you comeback." With that Ranma gave the two a wave as he felt Fade grab him and pull him into one of the tunnel that extended out from the Haven.

~New Haven~

"Ranma you've got to be more careful! He might have shot you again!" Gale said looking up at Ranma. While Blend who'd quickly become a semi-active member after he'd kept his powers up until he'd passed out, led them to someone who'd probably punish and lecture them.

Ranma didn't really care as long as it wasn't him who was doing it.

"Cool it Gale Ranma's got it covered. " Fade said as he took the flash drive from Ranma's hand and sifted through the floors down to one of the lowest levels where Tech had set up his Lab and room much to Ranma's amusement. "He reminds me of a mole." He answered when asked why.

"Look Gale I didn't know that guy was still on the force. I mean for crying out loud he shot me!" he said.

"I know I guess they ruled in his favor. No surprise there." Brick said before adding "you should have let me take care of him no charge or nothen." The brick bodied young woman offered getting chuckle from Ranma and the newly arrived Clara.

"Enough with all of this the sun rises soon and you all need rest." She said before laying a hand on Ranma's shoulder and giving him a push toward the unmoving escalator a smile on her face.

Ranma found himself on one of the couches on the Second Floor where he and Fade got the West and Southern sides and Brick and Gale got the North and East. He sat looking at one of the fountains Natalie had recreated into what looked to be a chrome drummer. He smiled as he thought of how happy she was making it knowing that art was what she loved.

That's when something Static said caught up to him. "A dog became a robot?"

~The next Day~

Ranma once again stood staring at the hole in the wall created by the dog turned giant robot. At first he thought Static was messing with him but it wasn't the electric teens style despite only seeming to have the ability to throw things in a fight he wasn't a liar.

"Ranma come to see the damage?" Mr. Hawkins asked as he stepped up beside the ponytailed youth.

"Yeah I mean c'mon according to Static the robot was a dog an I…" he was cut off when a little brown haired kid walked out of the building with a tall blonde boy with a sneer on his face and Mr. Hawkins turned toward them.

"Dwayne! You know your not supposed to leave the center without a parent!" he called looking to the young boy.

"It's okay Mr. Hawkins he's my brother." The smaller one Dwayne said looking to the blonde who grunted "step brother" before walking off.

"A step brother is a lot like a brother isn't it Mr. Hawkins?" the boy asked turning to the heavy set Nubian man. Mr. Hawkins nodded slowly.

"Something like it." He said but Dwayne was already gone and Mr. Hawkins turned back to Ranma with an almost pleading look on his face. Ranma gave a nod before leaping to the fence a few yards away and sprinting off in the direction he'd seen the two go.

He caught up in time to see Dwayne pick up a popsicle stick from the trash and seconds later he was holding a fully loaded hot dog in his hands which he promptly ate.

Ranma watched as his step brother noticed Dwayne finishing up the dog and get a cruel grin on his face. He led the kid into a construction site and Ranma silently cursed that he couldn't use his power with sound to listen in to the conversation.

Seconds later he found out he didn't need to when Dwayne was handed a piece of paper that promptly turned into something that looked a lot like money before it was torn from his hands and dropped to he ground.

Than the two were moving again and Ranma followed after wishing he could step in but nothing had happened yet for him to justify it. He trailed them to a bank in eastern center of town. A large flash of light flared in front of the young meta and a giant sumo wrestler grew until it basically dwarfed the building.

With a roar the sumo leapt into the air and crashed through the top of the building where it shrank with Static following it in. Now Ranma grinned he'd have just cause for pulling the kid from his step brothers grasp.

He dropped down behind the two making enough noise to get the two to turn and face him.

"Hey kid" Ranma said looking to Dwayne letting his power fill him and likely flood his eyes with purple energy before dropping the shades back in place. "Mr. Hawkins sent me to make sure everything was all right." He added when Dwayne started backing away getting him to stop.

"You know Mr. Hawkins?" he asked slowly.

Ranma nodded "Yeah kid now whats goin on here? Why make the sumo go for the bank? Did he tell you to do this?" Ranma asked gesturing to the blonde.

"Don't listen to him Dwayne I'm your brother and he's just trying to keep mom and us down!" The blonde said getting the child to look at him with a smile before he looked back to Ranma frowning his eyes glowing as deep a purple as Ranma's own.

A single thought ran through the ebony haired meta human as he watched a nearby trashcan morph into a massive hulking robot. _This is gonna hurt._

The robot launched a heavily armored fist right at Ranma who jumped back and sent a wave of flame toward the malevolent mechanical monsterous machine and much to his surprise the flame passed right through. The fist didn't even slow before it struck him throwing him into the stone wall behind him and embedding him into it.

Groaning Ranma pushed his way out looking to Dwayne and his brother who was yelling "Finish him Dwayne Finish him!" even as police sirens blared from down the street. The blonde grabbed his brother and began pulling him away letting the dread bot shimmer and return to being a plain trashcan and from the look at Static the Sumo had vanished as well.

Ranma was about to give chase when his communicator went off at his side yelling "Cowabunga Dude!" again and again until he pressed it into place on his ear and hit the on button.

"Tech what have I told you about messing with the ring tone?" His groan was met with a chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Not to. Anyway I've been through the data from Alva's place and we've still got no copy of the formula but I did have another idea. Mrs. Seacole can return her to how she was at her last physical every few days. It's not a cure but it'll buy us some more time." Tech said.

"Okay if they're both ok with it go for it. I've got some things to take care of. Oh and Tech have Clara on standby when I get back and ready extraction point C. Something tells me I'm going to need a getaway." Ranma stated.

"I'm on it." Tech said before he cut the line. Ranma nodded as he sprinted up the wall and onto the roof top above just as the police pulled to a stop. With a smile he went on his way he had a plan.

~The Community Center~

Ranma landed with a grunt it felt like a few of his ribs were busted. With a deep breath he walked into the building past the kids who began to back away after a single glance at him. Each time it happened Ranma would shrug and keep going until he was at the door to Mr. Hawkins office.

Without knocking he stepped inside and found himself interrupting a small meeting between what looked to be a Family and Mr. Hawkins.

"Ranma!" he said looking up. He lurched to his feet when he spotted the bruising and messed up clothing. The family stared at Ranma in shock and the parents grabbed their child who was staring at Ranma's still glowling eyes.

"What happened son?" he asked as he moved to help support the injured teen. Rama waved him off and motioned for him to follow him outside his office.

"Look Mr. Hawkins I'm not one to rat on other but that kid Dwayne. He's a bang baby and one that packs a major wallop." He watched as Mr. Hawkins face switched from shock to confusion to anger than to understanding in the span of a few seconds.

"Aarons using him isn't he?" he asked. Ranma nodded and the Nubian man moved to his office door.

"I'll get my jacket and then we'll speak to his mother. I think she'll want proof and sadly enough that's what you'll be but you'll also be the lynch pin in proving that not all bang babies are bad." He added.

~Down the Street From Dwayne's house~

"They live in the building just up there." Mr. Hawkins said pointing to the building. Ranma nodded than tensed as he felt a presence he hadn't felt in months. A true sense of attack that was directed toward him. He pushed his companion forward in time too roll out of the way of a descending piece of wood.

Seconds later Ranma realized it was a piece of wood but a Bokken held buy a guy wearing clothing from centuries ago. Beside him was a mustached man wearing a brown Gi smoking a cigarette and on the other side was a bald man wearing an off white Gi with a bandanna wrapped around his head. Ranma sighed knowing this day would come. In front of him stood his Father.

"Mr. Hawkins go I'll meet up with you later." He called before falling into a stance as the three charged forward.

The man in brown was bawling his eyes out as he attempted a flying tackle while shouting "Ranma! We're here to bring you home don't fight us son!"

Ranma shook his head and used the mustached man as a spring board to avoid another strike of the bokken as it's holder yelled "Verily Saotome-San we are here to bring you back to your abode. Fear not for I shall set you free from whatever evil that holds thee and thine mother! For I am Tatewaki, Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high! Age Fifteen!"

Ranma ignored the two as he knocked one of his fathers fists to the side and gave a jab of his own infused with a small amount of concussive force knowing his father would prefer to block than dodge. He was right and when his fist connected there was a crack and scream of pain from the man who began wailing.

"Ranma! How could you do this to your father! Oh what have I done to deserve such a worthless son who would strike his own father who was merely attempting to bring him home!"

Ranma growled purple energy flaring out from around his eyes "Listen here POP I'm not going anywhere with you! So leave before I actually let loose." He growled before turning back to the others who he figured would still be a problem only to find both unconscious while Mr. Hawkins dropped a small wooden beam.

"That wasn't so bad…" the Nubian man shrugged getting Ranma to laugh. Neither noticing Genma reach into his gi and pull a small black orb that he slammed into the ground creating a huge cloud of smoke. He took the moment to grab his downed comrades and retreat using the Saotome Secret Technique: The Fast Break.

By the time the smoke cleared they were nowhere in sight and Ranma frowned.

~New Haven~

"Ugh" Ranma groaned as he felt the ribs snap themselves back into places as Clara finished her healing. He'd just gotten back from the meeting with Dwayne's mother. It had gone better than he'd expected. Then again considering he figured they'd be thrown out as soon as she found out what he was or what they were telling her, her son was that wasn't saying much.

She wasn't happy when she found that Aaron was using Dwayne to steal or hurt people. Sure enough when Dwayne walked in flanked by Aaron she started in on them so quickly that Ranma knew he had to get out. So after pressing a spare communicator into her hand and telling her to call if they needed anything he split.

After that he found Static was once again trying to follow him and had to make use of extraction point C where Gale left him blind and Fade pulled the two of them into the abandoned subway station below. He started chuckling at the thought of Static face when he found he couldn't see. Heck he probably flew into a wall.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Clara nudged him "Get some rest Ranma those bones are going to be tender for a few days and if I have to have Brick come in here and hold you down I will." She said before stepping away from the couch and fountain leaving Ranma to his thoughts.

~Fin~

Authors Notes: As always we all thank _**7Winds **_for his Beta Prowess all bow before him! My loyal readers…well at least the ones who haven't given up on me I thank you. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Static Assimilation and we hope you'll come back and fly Mirage Air again soon.

Now that Genma's frontal assault has failed what will he and his cohorts cook up?

Will Static find the New Haven?

Will the police officer who shot Ranma SURVIVE?

Find out in the next exciting chapter of….(Cue Music) Static Assimilation!

Shrouded Mirage signing out.


	9. Combinations of Contempt Pt 1

Static Assimilation

Quick Authors note: As I'm not perfect nor do I persist in thinking I am should you see a misspelling a misused word, any error what so ever please let me know in any way you choose as long as I actually get it. Psychic messages don't work with me. ^_^

Chapter: IX

Combinations of Contempt. Pt. 1

-Meta-Human Lock up Facility-

"Officer James Mackie here to speak with inmate 011" seconds later there was a deep buzzing sound as the door Officer Mackie's left opened. Stepping through it he walked up to speaker booths created specifically for each Meta human's power. So far less than two dozen lined the walls.

He made his way into the box marked 001 and waited. Minutes later a teen with red and yellow hair stepped into the booth while guarded by two men one carrying a fire extinguisher and the other holding onto an anti fire foam spray.

After a look from the Officer the two nodded sealed the booth door trusting the sprayers in the booth too keep the teen under control.

"What do you want?" the teen snarled as he sat down.

"Now Francis is that anyway to speak to someone who may be your ticket out of here?" Mackie returned with a grin.

"It's Hotstreak! And what can you do huh? You're the cop who likes shooting Meta's. I doubt you could get any of us out of here" Hotstreaks eyes lit ablaze for a moment before going out as he glanced toward the cameras lining the walls.

"I can get you out quite easily all you have to do I agree to do something for me with a few others. You know the drill you scratch my back I scratch yours."

"I'm listening" the pyro muttered leaning forward a grin crossing onto his face.

~New Haven Techs Lab~

Ranma stood in the middle of Techs underground battle testing watching as the aforementioned genius finished outfitting several masked people with his newest battle tech.

"Tech do we really need to do this? Dinner's almost ready." Despite his words Ranma's eyes never left the three people stepping onto the mat each carrying a utility belt filled to the brim with what Fade called "goodies".

The younger Nubian boy just gave a snort and hit the big blue button. It initiated several things; first several strobe lights lowered as well as a disco ball, followed by the figures readying themselves and finally the floor began glowing red.

"Begin!" he called. Each of the figures reached into their pouches and pulled out a cube looking thing and flung it toward the power taking meta-human. Each cube struck the ground around him the first letting loose a high-pitched whistle and a bright flash of light that caught Ranma off guard.

He was barely able to turn away to catch the end of the flare only to get struck in the chest by a projectile that shot from another of the boxes. Grunting he rolled back and under another shot coming from the other side.

Swinging to his feet Ranma found the three surrounding him one holding another cube the other held different sized spheres. Unwilling to find out what was to come next and prove to the teen Techie that as good as his gizmos were they weren't good enough if the user didn't get the chance he swung out with hands.

Each creating a chained morning star that would easily stretched to the mats edge and began to spin. As one the three dropped to the ground and pulled another cube from a pouch and pressed it to the ground. Seconds later it unfolded into thin but durable shield.

"Okay now I'm done!" Ranma called his dull neon purple eyes brightening as his morning stars caught fire pinning the assailants in place. With each rotation the room heated up and it seemed to get harder to breath.

One by one the masked group unclipped their tools and threw them to the side along with the weapon that was in their hands.

Tech sighed and disabled the strobes and lit floor even as Ranma came to a stop.

"You know Ranma most…" he stopped speaking when he found the older teen wobbling on his feet blood leaking from both his nose and ears.

"Ranma!" he yelled slamming his hand into the red button that sat beside the blue and rushed to the teen trying to stabilize his footing before he fell. Without success.

Seconds later Ranma was slumped over Tech while the elevator in the back loosed a loud "ding"

~New Haven Second Floor Medical Area~

"Ugh" Ranma slowly opened his eyes just to blink several times to clear away the blurring to the people surrounding him. Clara was currently running her hands up and down his form before pulling them away and slouching a little from both effort and relief.

"Well now we know your no Superman." Fade laughed. He was rewarded for his comment by BrickHouse who pushed him into the wall a frown adorning her features.

"Easy Brick. He was just trying to lighten the mood." Gale laid a hand upon the larger girls arm in an attempt to calm her.

"Fool need a good beating if he thinks that was funny." She glared at the redhead obviously daring him to say anything in reply.

"Wanna tell me what's goin on?" Ranma asked sitting forward only to find the small crowd was blocking a larger one that lay just outside the medical area. "And what's with them?" he added pointing to the crowd.

"You beat Tech's tech and passed out." Fade said an eyebrow raised before glancing to the group that stood crowded together. "They're here because you're here in the medical wing." He shrugged.

"You overtaxed yourself when you activated power on top of power. Your body can't seem to take the strain. Several blood vessels ruptured and you're not to do that again!" Clara gave him a flat look daring him to contradict her. Wisely he closed his already opening mouth getting a small chuckle from the group surrounding him.

"So Tech. Your gizmos they work alright." Ranma grinned at the young genius who was busy rubbing the back of his head and staring toward the floor chucking quietly.

"Yeah, Yeah. That's great now let's get some grub!" Fade said pulling the Asian teen to his feet. They walked from the room to be greeted by the crowd all of whom were in better spirits now that Ranma was once again walking around.

Stepping into the food court they found themselves munching out on a feast of Teriyaki Chicken, Mushu Pork, fried rice and Burger Fool Cheese Burgers. A radio in the back was playing the newest hit from The Phantom Minions: Desert Gems. After only the first few words it was interrupted.

"Yo this is D.J. Thrashin Vice! I've just gotten word bang baby and hot head; Hotstreak has broken loose and has started a riot in the Meta Prison before walking away. Stay indoors people! For someone so hot this guy's got a heart of Ice!"

Ranma dropped his chopsticks and looked to Fade "Looks like we get to try some of those gizmos out in a field test. Grab two of your gadgeteers or whatever and we'll go take down Mr. Mild Sauce."

~Random Five Star hotel~

Genma sat sighing as he patted his now full belly while gazing over the generous portions he'd ordered from room service. Soun sat solemnly beside him his face red from the high amount of Alcohol in his system and the Scion from house Kuno was engrossed deeply in the telescope one of the other tenants provided.

"Genma ho will we retrieve your wayward son now? He has powers beyond anything I've seen save maybe the Masters!" Soun wailed breaking the silence tears beginning to rush from his eyes.

"If the boy has become one of these meta-humans old friend than all we must do is get the technology to subdue him or throw a distraction his way and strike when he cannot see us! I bet the boy is letting his skill fade away if he has power." Genma scoffed

"Nay! Genma-san! Thoust son hath been lured into accepting a pact with a demon! I know what we must do! We must find this demon and break this evil pact. Failing that I say we seek another and make a deal of our own. For I Tatewaki Kuno have been blessed by the great Kami and will not be held to the contract as thine wayward child!"

"Yes that's it Soun we will find who gave the boy his powers and take some for ourselves to subdue him!" Genma cried raising his finger into the air.

"It will be operation: Empower the Experienced to bring Ranma Home!" the two older men cried in unison. All the while Kuno was once engrossed in looking through the telescope muttering about how his 'beloved' was so very shy.

~Downtown Dakota~

Ranma stood in front of three figures cloaked in masks and dark goggles. Fades trench coat holding him apart from the other two who were wearing simple black slacks and long sleeve shirts and gloves.

Ahead of them Hotstreak was torching a stand that dealt nachos and funnel cakes cackling like mad.

"Hey hot head" Ranma yelled getting the other teens attention before continuing "did all that heat finally melt your brain or somthin? You don't destroy food! What a waste!"

"Eh I tried to eat it. Tasted like mulch. Besides I was just letting off some steam while I waited for you to get here. I know you think your hot stuff but your nothing but a knock off! Now FRY!" he yelled his flames blazed forward causing the asphalt to sizzle and crack or melt as it passed.

Ranma sidestepped the first gout before leaping high into the air. For a moment he landed on a stair of light before pushing off again leaving it to detonate midair as he came down behind the Flame Meta. Hotstreak wasted not a moment before turning around only to get slugged in the gutted followed by a kick to the shoulder that sent him flying.

He was readying himself to move in when the windows of the buildings surrounding him shattered and the glass formed a very spikey wall.

"I din't appreciate you getten me locked up" an Irish voice called. The owner of the voice stepped forward shards of glass whirring around him.

Fade stepped passed Ranma a cube in one hand and a sphere clutched in the other. "I'll take this one." He said rolling the sphere forward losing a cloud of smoke.

The other two were throwing orbs into the air at the yellow feathered Meta that had just landed on street light and Ranma looked to where the wall of Glass still held firm. Hotstreak wasn't in sight there was no smoke rising into the air.

"Sentinel time to retreat!" another voice familiar to Ranma called. Turning he found Tobias already sprouted wings and feathers as he shrunk.

The glass wall shattered, its splinters flying off in all directions before it crumbled into a powdery dust that obscured the small teams vision.

Raising his hand into the air Ranma once more formed the giant chained morning star and began spinning it drawing all the glass particles toward him whirling around as if in a tornado. When he was sure he had it all he reabsorbed the weapon and a bright neon purple light burst from beneath his ever present shades.

With a roar he sent wave after wave of fire into the air. Each strike superheated the glass until he stood in an uneven hollow pillar of glass that rose over the three story buildings. With a sigh Ranma lowered his arms and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as Fade walked through the glass grabbed his shoulder and the two walked out the other side.

"Did we get any of them?" Ranma asked Fade nodded and pointed toward the other two who stood beside a pile of bound bodies. Talon lay on top her wings bound to her side and mouth held closed. To say that she looked upset was an understatement.

"Ranma we've gotten in touch with Tech. All of them but the hot bird chick on top have an A.P.B. out." Ranma recognized the voice as Blends and gave a nod. Without a second thought he stepped toward her and deactivated her bonds.

"Why?" the Latina asked as she took to the air again.

"Ya didn't do nothen so no reason to bring ya in. Sorry bout that." With that the multi-powered martial artist turned back to his team. "Fade you and Blend stick around and get the bounty than head back to the Haven. They don't pay you either get blend to blend them or let 'em loose. Up to you I've got some things to do." Not waiting for a reply the black haired youth leapt into the air and bound to the top of the nearest building.

~On a building not too far from the center of town~

"ya know sparky you need better stealth. That little disc of yours buzzes and how." Ranma said not bothering to look around for the Nubian lightning bug.

"Yeah and well what's your point?" Static replied while thinking he needed better come backs.

"You won't be able to follow me back so why don ya just back off?" Ranma grunted.

"Hey I don't want to know where you're going today! One of the kids that goes to the Hawkins community center is missing I wanted to know if you've seen a blond about yay high glasses kinda goofy. Names Richie"

When Ranma shook his head Static sighed until he heard Ranma say "I'll see what I can do." Before he sprinted off the building and disappeared from Statics sight.

By the time he'd gotten to the edge of the building there was no one in the alley below.

~On the way to the Community Center~

Ranma pulled his headset from his pocket and pressed it to his ear "Tech give me some good news." He said while leaping to another building.

"No good news Ranma the police refused to pay vigilantes for bounties that didn't even exist yet. Threaten to lock up Fade for Obstruction of Justice. We've got them locked up here." Tech replied.

"Okay but the police ain't dumb Tech they'll come by with a warrant or somethin best have a wall up around them and have blend and shroud around." Ranma stopped on a street light as he watched the cars before continuing on leaping across their hoods with ease.

"An Tech I need you to access the stop light cameras. One of Mr. Hawkins community kids his son's best friend I think ran off."

"Will do, Ranma. I'll let you know if things turn sour or if we get a hit on your boy."

The community center was just ahead so he stopped leaping from building to building and dropped to the ground. As Ranma passed by an alley he froze and glanced into its shadow filled depths for a moment before shivering and moving on.

Stepping inside he looked to one of the kids who was putting away a rack of basket balls. The question didn't need to be asked and the Multi-powered Meta was gestured toward the offices. With a nod of thanks Ranma stepped through the office doors and thanked whatever force he could that the secretary wasn't in.

Stepping into the office he found Mr. Hawkins staring down a burly white man with receding blonde hair who was yelling something about Mr. Hawkins and his son being the wrong kind before he caught sight of Ranma.

"And his kind are even worse Freaks of Nature! Gangbangers and thugs! Polluting our streets with their filthy…" he didn't get any further as he froze as he glanced back at Ranma whose eyes were glowing neon purple and fire dancing merrily along his hands.

"Ranma take it easy son. He's just upset his sons run away. He's not thinking." Mr. Hawkins said giving the man a glare all the while moving between the Meta and the man.

"I know his sons gone Mr. Hawkins I've got some of my friends looking it's why I'm here. But I think the man knows exactly what he's sayen. It's because people like him I think Meta's are going to be enslaved or somethin. It'd be better to fry him and be done with it." At his words the flames danced higher for a split second.

"Tolerance son, He needs your tolerance or he won't ever learn." The Nubian man adjusted his glasses looking back to the white man who seemed to curl in on himself though anger still held his face in a frown.

"Whatever. Mr. Hawkins take this we'll get in touch if we find anything or if you need back up let us know." Pressing one of the spare headsets into the man's hand Ranma made his way out of the office via the open window.

Just in time to leap to another as a wave black shot through the air and embedded in the concrete where he'd been standing leaving the cracked ground to freeze over in black Ice.

"Well if it aint little miss Technicolor?" Ranma looked down from where he clung to a windows ledge.

The girl stepped from the shadows showing she was in fact Technicolor before a glove of black energy swirled around one of her hands and white around the other. She brought her hands up letting the energy shape and threw t as if she were throwing a pair of spears.

The temperature spears missed Ranma as he dropped from the ledge and they struck side by side canceling each other out leaving nothing but a warped stone wall behind.

"Oh right Cascade you ran the super-secret all macho chic military didn't you? Didn't I bust you already?" he asked almost as an afterthought as he dodged another set of bolts and rolled into the wall of flames hat erupted behind him.

"Brown streak you're here too? If I knew it was a part I'd have come well actually I wouldn't you guys throw really lame parties."

"You know what they say two's company three's a crowd and Six is a party smart guy. Here have some hotdogs!" Hotstreak yelled back chucking said meat toward Ranma only for them to come up short and explode on contact with the concrete.

Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Foley took that moment to step out the door.

"Run!" Ranma yelled looking to them while rolling away from a falling pillar of glass and leaping over the lax coils of a snake. Seeing the two were making no move to run Ranma turned down the nearest alley to make a run for it.

He stopped cold when he found a bunch of alley cats yowling angrily at him. With a scream he darted back the way he'd came past his attackers who watched in confusion as he went running out of sight.

~A little while later~

Ranma groaned as he ran his hand across his face. He couldn't believe he'd just dashed passed his enemies screaming like well like someone really afraid.

When his communicator went off he reluctantly hit the transmit button "Go Tech."

The teen geniuses nasally voice came seconds later "Ranma we've got a hit on your target he was seen entering one of the broken down areas in the South side of the city a while ago. That's the good news the bad is your right the police came with a warrant and went rummaging through everything they could. Most of our foods thawed."

Ranma groaned this just wasn't his day. "Okay Tech we'll go shopping after I find the kid. Send Fade and Gale to meet me would ya somethin tells me were going to want a quick getaway."

"Affirmative." The Tech builder replied.

~South Side of town Run down area~

It didn't take long to find the kid he was being held by Ebon and his cronies. Sighing he brought his hand up and activated the transmitter.

"Fade, Gale I've found him get ahold of Tech and have him let Mr. Hawkins know. He's searching on the east side hoping to get some answers from some of the troubled kids there."

"Gotcha Ranma." Gale said.

He waited a few minutes before they arrived and then the three stepped through the door to find Shiv tossing a baseball of light energy up and down in his hand.

"OH! Visitors! Ebon we have cooompany!" the semi insane Meta yelled at the ceiling. The ceiling responded by letting loose with a swirling void of darkness that Talon flew through while Ebon just shifted to the ground.

"Well, well, well long time no see Ranma. From what Talon tells me you took up bounty hunting and you let her go. So why you here and whose your friends hero?" the living shadow asked.

"Fade and Gale. Were here for the kid Ebon. Just hand him over so we can leave the police just ransacked my place and I've got twenty pounds of hamburger meat and other foods that need to be cooked." Ranma said

"No can do hero. The kids bait for Static. Just wait and you can have the kid we've got no beef with you." The shadow spread its arms wide while Shiv threw the ball to high where it struck the ceiling and detonated.

"Gale, Fade." Ranma rushed the shadow whose attention had been turned to his comrade. Gale loosed her dark matter as she and Fade rushed through Shiv and up the stairs.

"An opening!" Ranma called striking out his fists cloaked in pure light energy making the shadow scream in pain before falling to the floor. A single look to Talon and Ranma found fighting wasn't what she wanted in the least.

"No bounty" Ranma stated and the bird girl gave a nod taking wing out the window. Sadly the building started shaking again seconds later while Gale and Fade escorted Richie down the stairs.

"Get Ebon out Shiv." Ranma called as he stabilized the building by creating a few pillars of light to hold up the quickly braking ceiling.

~Back at the community center~

"Ranma thank you." Mr. Hawkins said as he took the teens hand in his own.

Ranma shook his head "You shouldn't be thanking me Mr. Hawkins. I hope that man learned something today. If not well I probably won't be as tolerant next time. If you'll excuse me I've got to go make an obscene amount of food. Hey feel free to stop by we've got way too much to go around tonight bring the Family and meet mine" he pulled the pen and paper from Mr. Hawkins pocket and jotted down the address before pressing it back into the man's hands.

"I might just do that son."

~Undisclosed location~

Hotstreak held the phone to his ear and waited until a 'yeah' issued from the other side.

"He got away but we know his weakness now what he's afraid of! He won't get away again!" A fire lit in his eyes as the phone was accidently melted into a puddle.

"Dammit Hotstreak those are expensive!"

~Fin~

AN: Yo folks been awhile. As always m thanks to _**7Winds **_for his mad beta skill. In other news some of you may have noticed the cliffhanger so I'll say that this is a two part episode and is far from over.

I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Static Assimilation and we hope you'll come back and fly Mirage Air again soon.

Now Review Review Review do it as if my soul depends on it! I want at least a bunch of reviews people! I know how many people read this story give me a bit of an ego boost here c'mon now!

Oh one last thing be sure to check out my profile and other stories! Woo hoo I can advertise!


	10. Combinations of Contempt Pt 2

Authors Note: Well allow me to begin by apologizing to each and everyone of my admittedly limited in number fans. But You're all the BEST. I appreciate each and every one of you.

I know its been awhile and you know what they say: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Ferris Bueller.

Static Assimilation

Chapter X: Combinations of Contempt Part 2

~New Haven Mall: Tech's Domain~

Tech slowly lowered his monofilament super powered soldering iron; knowing full well a single mistake would force him to begin the wide area EMP cube all over again. The lower he got the more sweat began to form on the teenage genius brow. A little closer found his tongue held between his teeth when his headset began beeping furiously. The iron leapt from his hand and after a brief struggle fell to the table just to the side of the cube.

He snorted and pressed the button to activate the mic "Tech's Technologies, home of the first ever feminine cube. Let those problematic cramps be a thing of the past. How may I direct your call?" he lifted the iron back into his hand.

"Tech, you are one weird little man, you know tha' right? Anyway we've got some company for tonight's dinner; get Pepper and Sheila cooken eh? Anything the cops left out that can be salvaged." The Nubian teen heard their unofficial leader's voice leak through the speaker.

Tech nodded to himself setting the iron to the side as he brought up his holographic keyboard. "The message has been sent boss man and I've Sculpt on standby," Tech said as the computer brought up a screen stating the message had just been opened.

A sigh came from the other end of the line "Thanks Tech and don't call me boss man." Ranma came back before the com went out. Tech chuckled to himself; knowing that Ranma was going to hear a lot more of it before the night was through. With company even more so. To him Ranma truly was cursed.

Between the jobs he took on for the Haven, so they wouldn't have to steal. Though that was still on the table if worse came to worse. To the looks from all the females who wanted to catch his eye and now problems from the police. The Nubian super genius knew Ranma needed something for him to vent at besides the Alva goons that he came across and thus got everyone to start calling him boss man. And according to Gale and the Doc it was working.

~Hawkins Household~

Ranma stepped from the car and twisted relishing the popping sounds that emanated from his back and neck. It wasn't hard to get Mr. Hawkins to agree to come to dinner but Ranma honestly felt bad about using the good natured man to his own benefit. Sure it was nothing immoral or even cleaning up a mess Ranma had made. But still, the man had done nothing to deserve it.

Another sigh escaped his lips as Mr. Hawkins opened the front door and called a merry "hello" to the house.

"Daddy! Welcome home!" a female voice Ranma recognized as Mr. Hawkins daughter Sharon came from the kitchen. Ranma didn't mind Sharon but the way she'd look at him on occasion made him wonder. The looks ranged from pity to at the rare time outright contempt. Than there were the looks he couldn't for the life of him figure out.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said walking through the door and Ranma had to hold back a snort. A green beauty goop was smeared across her face and curler's lined her hair. Why she'd cook like that Ranma didn't know but from the smell of it, it was probably to make the cooking smell better by comparison.

As soon as she spotted Ranma however she let off an 'eek' and bolted back into the kitchen. What followed was a heavily muted conversation where Ranma could only pick up the occasional words such as: "how could you daddy!" or "Calm…" and a few growls here and there.

Ranma rubbed his eyes as he waited; they went on for another fifteen minutes and than Virgil walked through the door. Forty-five minutes later the Hawkins family was dressed in their Sunday best and they loaded themselves into Mr. Hawkins station wagon and heading toward the other side of town.

~New Haven Mall Lower Level Mess Hall~

Ranma pushed the doors open wide showing that much like their first home underground in the center of the room was a large fire sitting within a large fireplace that had openings on each side. Statues lined the walls depicting animals both great and small and a small band played against the far wall. A simple but no less beautiful jazz melody filling the room.

On the stages to the left and right walls stood twins who between them had motes of multicolored lights speeding through the air taking different shapes before bursting apart. Children laughed and chased each other while their parents watched from the long tables positioned around the fire in the middle of the room.

"This is quite impressive." Mr. Hawkins said looking around; Virgil on the other hand immediately locked onto the massive amounts of food spread across the table. "Talk about a spread! Man Ritchie would love this!" This earned him reproachful looks from both his father and sister.

"Yeah, spreads pretty good, though it's not normally this heavy of one. Even for guests." Fades voice came as he stepped through the wall beside them. Ranma grinned as Sharon jumped and her hand leapt to her chest as if to clutch her heart. "Ranma, Blend put our friends up in the back." he added with a frown.

Ranma couldn't keep the frown from his face either. The bounty wasn't being paid which meant no money was coming in and with the food stock down because of the over enthusiastic raid it would very well turn into a problem.

"I don't know why you need to walk through the wall when you can just take a few more steps toward the door and come in like the rest of us." Gale said stepping through the door behind them pausing as she noted their guests and blushed.

"Cuz I'm lazy, cuz I'm awesome, and most importantly cuz I can. Help yourselves guys and gal. Foods ready and what's not'll be ready soon." With that he moved away walking through the columns to reach the buffet.

Virgil started toward the buffet right after him but paused as he spotted a familiar face. "Pops isn't that Mark? Mr. London's son? The one that he thought ran away?" He asked, gesturing to a white haired teen who looked up at the sound of his name showing his mismatched blue and green eyes. His hands were blurring across the table loading his plate at almost supersonic speeds, without him even paying attention.

"It is." The older Nubian man stated before looking to his host. Ranma for his part was honestly surprised that they knew any of the residents of the Haven but pushed it to the back of his mind along with a mental note to ask London some questions. He'd seen him around and felt him pass at super speed but that was the extent of his knowledge.

"We accept anyone who needs a place, as long as they don't bring drugs or anything like that in. He's like everyone else here willing and without a home. So he's under my protection." The multi-powered youth stated giving Mr. Hawkins a hard look and hoping he got the message. No interference. Otherwise London would simply have to disappear whenever anyone came looking for him.

"Mr. London's a hard man, but he loves his son. Not to mention he's a minor" Mr. Hawkins countered in a calm tone. Ranma frowned unsure of what to say to get his point across. Turned out he didn't have to as Gale pulled on his arm.

"Mr. Hawkins, you can chat Sonic up during or after dinner and see what he thinks; but Ranma has to eat something, he hasn't since before noon." With that she pulled Ranma toward the table where a plate was already waiting piled high with food.

Ranma sighed, settling down back against the bricks of the fireplace, his plate beside him and his head in his hands as he rubbed circles into his temples.

"We'll get by Ranma." Gale said dropping into the chair across from his position. Fade, Tech, and Blend all took up positions beside her.

"Where's Brick? I'd been hoping that we'd have everyone" Ranma said looking to the newly sanctioned leader that was Blend. He was young but when it came to detection Ranma had no doubt there was none better and he was really only in charge of the kids and protecting the building should someone get in. Between him and sculpt the building was a maze that had no exits. He could respect that enough to give one of the two a seat.

"She's watching our new friends." Fade said while taking a bite of his extra onion infused sloppy joe. Cracking his neck, Ranma rolled to his feet and jerked his hands from Gale. He stalked from the room and Fade sighed. He dropped his plate.

"Wait here, we'll be back in a few" he said, without waiting for a nod from Mr. Hawkins he walked off with Tech, Fade, and Blend followed after him. They caught up to him where he stood just beyond the door to where they were keeping their 'prisoners'.

"When did ya put in a security box Tech?" Ranma asked while tapping said box.

"Yesterday, after they brought the people in, Boss man." Fourteen keystrokes later he pushed the door open revealing a series of cells a single medium sized tank. Each and every one of them filled with at least one.

Brick sat at a computer in the middle of the room, she was bobbing her whole body to music that only she could hear.

"Wireless headphones boss man." Ranma nodded and dropped a hand onto the feminine stones shoulder getting her to jump in shock. Seeing Ranma she gave him a smile, a nod, and went back to banging her head.

Turning his attention to the cells the Asian Meta Human found they looked extremely familiar.

"And you stole the designs for the bang baby cells… do we have a list of crimes?" Moving forward Ranma tapped on the tank trying to get the dark form within to move. He jumped back when a series sparks filled the tank and a pair of green eyes found their way near the glass.

"Most of them have minor crimes, car theft, petty larceny, a few calls with intent to annoy. A few more are assault with and without a weapon. Cells marked with the circles are the ones filled with those that have no record what so ever, except for escaping police custody." He pointed to a few of the cells to the left filled with two or three people apiece.

"Let em go. Offer them a place if their calm enough. If not Blend and Sculpt will help them out." Ranma started toward the door.

"And the others?" Tech asked stopping Ranma at the door.

"We give the police a week and ask only twice than we release them. We can't house them any longer than we gotta." With that he headed toward the mess area when alarms started going off. The sound was so loud Ranma stumbled back clutching at his ears.

"It's in the mess hall. Fade." Tech called above the alarm. They'd been over this scenario. Fade grabbed Ranma and hauled him through the wall toward the mess, while Tech took care of the alarms.

Arriving in the mess they found the Hawkins family surrounded by the majority of the others. A few others moved Sonic toward one of the other doors. Clara had pulled Suzy away from the crowd and they were sitting on the couch along with several of the other children. Zen, Piper and Bounce stood in front of them.

"Stop!" Ranma stomped his way into the room flames larger than he'd produced before rising from his shoulders and light issued from his hands.

"What's going on?" Fade asked as he twirled two of Tech's Cube's in his hands.

"This little tramp had the balls to grab Sonic and demand that he go home." Ranma didn't recognize the voice but he'd been a bit preoccupied as of late and learning everyone's names had been shoved to a back burner. Gale from the look Ranma saw on her face knew exactly who it was.

"Simon, we've been over this! You best watch your mouth or I'll get Brick to break it again. Than Clara won't heal your worthless hide for a few days!" Despite the situation Ranma couldn't help but smile at her ferocity.

"Gale, you and your little group can go straight to high hell! You think you're all big and bad but your not! You're nothing! The cops come and you just let them rifle through our home without a word of defense. You invited these… these normies into our home without even a how do you do. We don't need your help." A boy pushed his way through the crowd and stood between Ranma and the group grey spreading across his head his eyes turning yellow as it passed over.

The light in Ranma's hands formed into two long clamping ended chains. "Blend, Fade; Get the Hawkins out of here. And take Swipe with you; take nothing but the address from them."

"That's not happening! An example needs to be made! And I'm just the Gargoyle to do it." The grey beast roared and launched himself into the air wings spread wide and speared itself toward the Hawkins. Sharon screamed and Mr. Hawkins moved himself in front of his kids.

As soon as Simon began toward the Hawkins Ranma let the chains fly. He jerked them when Simon was less than an arms length away from the family and managed to catch the flying creature's foot and slam him into the ground.

The Hawkins were nowhere in sight and Ranma turned to Tech and Brick who now stood behind him. "Set it up. The… what did Tech call it? The Forum. Until then we'll set him up with a cell of his own." Ranma looked away, it was the one room that hadn't really been touched and as such remained empty. No one had wanted to ever use it.

"For now we've got work to do."

~Dakota Central, Shopping District~

Several hours later found them in the middle of town, within one of the larger supermarkets in Dakota, The Dakota Feed Bag.

"We shouldn't be doing this! It makes us as bad as them." Gale whispered heatedly, causing Ranma to wince. They'd had this argument several times over the last few hours and he was about to reply when Tech stepped in to take care of it for him. If you asked him they were lucky to find a twenty-four hour shopping center.

Ranma sighed, glancing around the store he began to take stock of the other customers. Immediately his eyes jerked to Fade; who was trying not to look to conspicuous as he leafed through a motorcycle magazine. Than to Tech and Gale who were rifling through produce as they quietly argued over what they were doing. A woman who looked to be in her mid thirties wearing hospital scrubs was chatting on the phone in the frozen foods department. Her cart was stocked with several canisters of coffee of varying brands and Pizza Pockets. A man and what looked to be his son were standing at the front playing on the original asteroids system, blasting all the invading U.F.O's to smithereens. Leaving only the single cashier who looked half asleep and her zit faced teen manager who seemed to be arguing with a telemarketer of some kind.

Otherwise it was empty, devoid of any life sans the few rats and roaches that scurried about.

_It's time_ he thought. Bringing his hand up to his ear he pressed the com once and spoke quickly. "That's enough Tech. Gale we've not got the food to last the week." It effectively ended the argument.

"Get what we need, no more and no Fade, we don't need a slushy machine. When you're ready let me know. And little to no damage, were not I repeat _not _like the others." Ranma said eyeing the cashier who'd begun to text voraciously.

He watched as they split from what they were doing and grabbed the carts that had been placed there for them. Ranma could hardly believe his luck, neither of the employee's had even bothered to look up from their current pressing matters.

Thankfully at least to Ranma, he had the shortest list. Just the drinks. Stepping down the aisle he began loading the two baskets he pushed with milk, orange juice, cran-apple juice, and various other drinks including several handfuls of energy drinks specifically requested by Tech. When he'd finally finished he hauled the carts to the edge of the drinks aisle and pretended to read one of the labels on one of the few drinks he didn't have.

After re-reading the label for the fifth time he'd gotten the first click on the radio. The other two followed just minutes after and taking a deep breath Ranma clicked the call button twice and moved toward the door as fast as his legs would carry him the carts being hauled behind him. He got the attention of the stores employee's as he passed but they seemed more shocked than anything else.

Skidding to a halt at the door he brought his hands up and lit them with the white energy that he'd retained from Shiv and sliced through the square bars that'd been attached to prevent the carts from leaving the store ignoring the scream of fear from the cashier. Opening the door he rolled the carts out and relit his hand forming another blade around it as the others passed cleaving the bars free from them.

With his other hand he snapped his fingers forcing the sound toward where the two employees stood shaking as they dialed their phones. A cracking sound was followed by the sound of the devices short circuiting.

He slipped out of the store in time to see a huge flying Nubian teen breach the building line in their direction, propelled by what looked to be a small purple cyclone. Almost instantly he seemed to focus on the carts filled to the brim with food. After inspecting them he grinned

"Eh, Heh, you guy's have good taste. Thanks for the food." With that a lavender vortex whipped up around the five carts hauling four of them into the air as Fade phased the wind right through him. Ranma formed four cages of light energy and launched them out into the air surrounding the carts and the food in them.

The blowhard seemed to know that the food wasn't following him because he turned and frowned. Whipping his hands in quick circles the carts began inching toward him and Ranma along with them.

"Hey. Hey. You're not all that bright are ya, lite-bright? Now let…go." The wind grew wild throwing Ranma from his feet and severed his connection. In a burst of shining light the carts blew to bits and the food along with it. It didn't seem to matter to the wind controlling teen as he just whirled it all along after it.

As the Nubian teen flew away Ranma pulled his head from the store wall with a grunt of pain.

"Hey, Ranma?" Fade asked. He waited until the multi-powered teen was looking at him and finished with "What was that about no damage?"

Ripping his hand from the wall, ignoring the falling crumbling bricks he gave his friend the finger.

~The Community Center~ Next Day

Ranma pushed the door open hard enough to shake the frame; it took every bit of his will power to keep his hands from ignited. Apparently Mr. Hawkins heard because he came striding down the hall a look of indignation and apprehension.

"You and I need to talk son." Mr. Hawkins said doing best to look stern as he turned and headed back toward his office.

"Not your office." Ranma ground out unwilling to allow the home field advantage to be gained so easily. "I invited you into my home, Mr. Hawkins. I just had one rule. Just one." Throwing his hands out his fingers combusted and he hastily put them out and muttered a quick sorry.

"Son. Sharon is just a bit overzealous. She meant no harm." Mr. Hawkins shot back, doing his best to keep calm. Ranma's hands lit again and this time he didn't bother to snuff them out.

"Like I said one rule and now I've had to beat the idiot out of one of mine. I'm so pissed." He said it with such vigor the flames travelled up his arms and his eyes lit the violent purple of the meta-human making gas.

It was at that point Mr. Hawkins lost his mellow attitude, he straightened up and his eyes scrunched up. "You're pissed? I had part of my memory wiped! My children's memories were wiped!"

"Look, I'm sorry your family was in harms way and your memories had to be wiped, but you know what, your daughter assaulted someone in my care. Were done." With that the flames died and Ranma walked away.

Three steps from the door he heard a beeping in his ear. "Go for Ranma and please have good news."

"No good news here, boss man. Sculpt decided, after our debacle at the grocery store, to take a job. She was to retrieve something from the impound lot." He said it like it was a horrible idea. Some of the others had done some minor stuff legal and otherwise he didn't see the big deal.

"Doesn't sound so bad Tech what's the trouble?" Sure swiping something from the impound lot wasn't the greatest idea in the world but if that's what she wanted to do, who was he to stop her?

"It's a police impound lot and a set up. Hotstreak's got her." That was all Ranma needed he rushed from the building.

"Send me the location Tech. I'm on my way."

~With Genma and Soun~

The room they shared in the Dakota Towers was to say the least extravagant. Red drapes hung from the ceiling an 82 inch. Plasma embedded in the wall in the living room across from the bedroom. There's a small dining room table that has several platters of empty crab legs and lobster shells piled up, so unless you were at least 6ft 4 you had no chance of seeing the person on the other side of the table.

"Saotome-San, Tendo-San. I've located a report through the kami's mighty internet. I have located what I believe to be the Demonic institute that has provided Saotome-sans misguided son his demonic abilities." Kuno called as he rushed into the room to find the two patriarchs sitting in a pair of very, very plush reclining armchairs.

"I believe should we infiltrate this place of demonic ability so that we may tap into its power until we've gain enough power to defeat his son. Verily my friends we shall succeed and then I shall be wed to the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendo." Kuno took his wooden blade into his hand and raised it high letting the sound of thunder to wash the room in its rumbling fury.

"I believe he's right, old friend we must hurry!" Soun leapt to his feet and turned to his friend. For his part Genma was interested but gave his friend a look that Soun immediately understood.

"After another plate of lobster."

"Agreed"

~Police Impound Lot~

Arriving at the garage Ranma couldn't see anything but a simple communicator lying in the middle of the entrance area. Stooping to pick it up a strong thrumming sound erupted behind him along with a chorus of mews, and full blown meows. Shaking it off Ranma moved up the ramp toward the second level.

Ranma shivered as the yowls around him grew louder. The cats were everywhere and on every level; they sat on the hoods or trunks of cars, beside the wheels, and even on some of the dashboards.

"You think a few cats are going to scare me!" Ranma roared spinning around and glaring at the cats around him as he could see no one else. He knew the cats were scaring him, but they hadn't drawn any closer than the ends of the cars so he figured if he were to walk through the middle he'd be fine.

"Stop hiding you idiots!" He yelled again trying to force an answer. None came. Unnoticed behind a calico stepped away from a black impala with ghostly green flames and began to silently pad toward him. With each step the cat grew larger its fur shifting from a white orange and black to a yellowish orange.

Opening its mouth it loosed a loud roar as it launched itself at Ranma.

As though it were an unspoken signal the cats launched themselves forward following their larger cousin while flames rose around the ends of the structure. It was a lucky thing that the auction from the previous day had rid the lot of the majority of the cars. However it was not luckily to be rid of them all and after a faint series of pops, several cars blew sending waves of heat toward the now frantically dodging Ranma.

Twisting himself midair he dodged another of the incoming cats but failed to notice the thick patch of ice that spread across the ground where he was to land. His foot slipped right out from under him as he landed, allowing the cats to begin piling on top of him. Ranma began chuckling as he felt the fur run across him, the whiskers tickled his skin before finally as one the cats sank their teeth and claws into him. He screamed. Just for a moment before the scream became something more feral and cat like.

The cats were blown away in every direction. Hotstreak and Sentinel stood a look of confusion on their faces while the girls beside them began to bawl as the felines flew frighteningly close to them as they passed.

When Ranma was revealed the two took a step back. Ranma was crouched on all fours, the white energy coated him, his ears had stretched becoming pointed and he'd grown a tail of the energy which crackled and sparked with every movement. The pavement below his feet was glowing a vengeful red. Throwing his head back Ranma yowled his challenge his voice echoing through the complex and shattering the glass that remained in the few cars left whole and splintering all the glass in the air. It blew towards his foes stopped only by Sentinels power.

Tobias still in tiger form leapt forward roaring in challenged and Ranma sprinted forward to meet him fire blasting from his feet with every step before they met in the middle. Tobias tried to sink his teeth into Ranma's shoulder and only got the white energy that had enveloped him. Ranma's swipe on the other hand landed true.

It blasted Tobias across the lot and into one of the half blown up vehicles his side shredded of its fur and the skin broken in four equal distant shallow gashes.

Ranma threw himself into the air, avoiding the trail of fire that crossed the ground only to find himself in the path of a hail storm of glass, each point sharpened to the point of piercing concrete. Roaring Ranma caused all the glass to shatter again while an orb of flame surrounded him reducing the still incoming glass to nothing more than dust.

As the orb hit the ground it blew shards of the concrete from around him into the air and they were blasted forward with a single swipe of Ranma's paw. The shards of stone broke through Sentinels wall and cut into the sides of his body leaving hundreds of scrapes and gashes.

About to launch himself at Hotstreak, Ranma paused and sniffed the air before turning to the ramp leading to the next level. The multicolor cascade could be seen crouched looking down at the scene a look of horror on her face. As Ranma turned to her she fell back and began blasting the concrete until she melted her way through. Sirens flared in the distances

"You think your little kitty impression is going to dowse my want to fry you?" Hotstreak brought his hands above his and a fireball bigger than he'd made before, hot enough to make the ceiling above him begin to crack.

Ranma sat back onto his haunches and cocked his head as ribbons of concrete rose behind his prey. If they were only a tad wavier he'd want to play with them but they weren't. They shot forward binding Hotstreak so hard his oxygen was cut off and slowly the fireball died away.

Sculpt did her best to keep steady as she walked down the ramp toward the crouched Ranma, her eyes immediately locking onto the stream of blood leaking from his nose. What she didn't expect was for Ranma to leap forward and grab her by the back of her suit, before rocketing off again.

Flying through the air she was able to see the police pulling into the complex, than they landed on the first roof top and Ranma began scratching at his ear when his communicator went off. Snatching it from his ear Sculpt pressed it to her ear.

"Tech, Ranma's acting weird, and he's bleeding out his nose." she said before he had a chance to speak.

There was a burst of static, dozens of strikes to a keyboard and the sound of a heavy breath, "How weird? We talking psycho weird? Like Hotstreak or that nut Slipstream that the lightning bug caught earlier today?"

"No, he's acting like a cat." A series of chuckles came over the mic and tech said "Whatever his problem really is get him here and Clara will take it from there. I'll have her waiting at the entrance" Sculpt stared at the earphone that had just gone dead with disdain. She was so going to whack Tech upside the head or this.

Turning her attention back to Ranma she found him displaying an extremely high amount of flexibility by licking the underside of his leg.

"Uh, Ranma" She stepped closer and crouched down a few paces away getting his attention "Ranma, can we go home?" she asked. Ranma quirked an eye and cocked his head at her. Than he pounced, a grin plastered to his face.

Once again Ranma was leaping from roof top to roof top, carrying Sculpt in his mouth. Despite her screams of fright Sculpt couldn't help but notice that he was taking her home. It was fifteen minutes later when they arrived outside the Haven and Sculpt opened the wall wide before Ranma had a chance to land.

Clara stepped out, an eyebrow raised as she watched Ranma put Sculpt down. He sniffed the air and slowly padded toward her, stopping to sniff the air every once in a while before he began pressing his led to her legs.

Leaning down Clara pressed her hand to Ranma's forehead and the two's eye's burst with neon purple light, Ranma's extra features faded away. Blood flooded from Ranma's nose, his body began to thrash and a stream of blood spewed forth from Clara as she pulled her hand away.

Sculpt began calling for help while Clara hugged herself and began rocking back and forth and was silent save for a line she spoke every few minutes.

"That poor child."

~Fin~

As always I thank _7Winds_ for the great Beta work he's done for me and please note this chapter may be modified after he reads it over. At this exact moment I just need to get it up so its no fault of his.

Authors Note: Well first let me say this chapter is dedicated to one of my friends who just passed away, which is the reason for the abrupt end.

Anyway not much Static in this one and a few short-comings to Ranma's abilities have been shown as well as the neko-ranma. As well as a bit more in depth look into Witch Doctors powers.

Can't forget the interaction between the Hawkins, the Haven, and Sonic graciously donated by Raven Hufflepuff. While he's only mentioned for the moment he has his role to play. As with everything.

Speed is key.


	11. Farewell

Disclaimer: To Whom It May Concern, this is NOT an author's note.

From August 16, 2011 to February 16, 2013, Shrouded Mirage wrote Static Assimilation –the first cross between Ranma ½ and Static Shock- to the best of his ability. Now however, his time has passed. At 8:36 P.M on January 16, 2014 after a long battle, he has passed into the next world.

His stories will remain up for those of you who wish to re-read them and as a driving force for my writing and me.

I will be continuing his stories to the best of my own meager ability, though that may mean restarting them.

Therefore, to Shrouded Mirage, my friend, my brother, my blood, May the Circles closing be only another beginning.

Tear Filled Inkwell.

P.S. His final message may be read on his profile page.


End file.
